Metamorfose
by Fernanda Campos
Summary: "Seus ciúmes, suas caras. Para que mudá-las?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens usados nessa fanfic pertencem à J. K. Rowling, se me pertencessem, provavelmente você não estaria lendo aqui no fanfiction e sim em um livro onde o dinheiro seria convertido em riquezas para mim. Como essa não é a realidade, aproveitem a história.

**NOTAS NECESSARIAS PARA ENTENDER O CAPITULO: 1 - **O horário é diferente em Londres e Roma, entre um e outro tem a diferença de uma hora, então, as coisas nas duas cidades passam mais ou menos no mesmo horário.

**Capitulo I – "Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito."**

_"O homem é o lobo do próprio homem"_

_11:39, Centro de Roma, Roma._

O homem escondeu a arma dentro da calça e ajeitou a jaqueta saindo de um beco no centro de Roma. Ele tirou o _blackberry _do bolso e apertou a discagem rápida número 4.

- _Buon giorno, ID 0743, Rafael Bianucci favore._ – A secretaria transferiu a ligação – Bianucci, está feito. Ótimo senhor. Sim, hoje no _Pacardilli_. Correto. _Boun giorno_.

* * *

_10:54, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

- James, estamos atrasados! – A esposa disse como saudação ao entrar no escritório do marido – Olá Sirius.

- Já estou indo Lily. Você vem Padfoot? – James pegou o palito, a chave do carro e o celular -.

- Prongs, eu não vou a aeroportos, por isso que eu tenho um helicóptero. – Sirius sorriu e Lily revirou os olhos – Vão vocês e eu os espero aqui.

- Você deveria ir ao Blatter, o gerente me ligou hoje e relatou alguns problemas. – James pegou a mão de Lily e ela arrumou o colarinho da camisa social – Você _consegue _fazer isso certo? Nada de se distrair com as hospedes.

- Potter, eu não tenho 16 anos, _sei _que o principal erro quando o assunto é mulher é deixá-las saber onde você trabalha, mora ou freqüenta. – James riu e puxou Lily para fora do escritório.

* * *

_12:16, Pizzaria Pacardilli, Roma._

- Seus serviços foram de ótima qualidade. – Bianucci elogiou – Minhas recomendações serão dadas ao seu governo.

- Foi um prazer ajudar a Itália nesse assunto.

- _Buono, buono. _O crime não foi extinto hoje filho, nem será amanha. Iremos nos ver de novo. – O homem mais jovem fez uma careta – Mas _bene, _você fez um trabalho excepcional para a sua idade _criança_, confesso que não acreditei quando apareceu no meu escritório. Quantos anos disse que tinha? 25?

- _Vinte e três_ senhor.

- _Sí, si... Bene, _agradeço mais uma vez, você está dispensado. Seu país o espera Potter. – Bianucci entregou a passagem de avião para o jovem.

- Obrigado senhor – Harry levantou e apertou a mão do italiano – _Passa bene._

* * *

_11:42, Aeroporto internacional de Londres, Londres._

- Lily, será que é ela? – James perguntou levantando um pouco mais a placa de identificação no aeroporto.

- Acho que não amor. – A esposa estava na ponta dos pés para procurar a _criança _que estava chegando.

- E aquela ali? – James apontou para a outra menina que passava desacompanhada. – Ela é ruiva.

- Será que ela não vem James? – Lily choramingou – Quero tanto uma _filha_.

- Harry que não te escute. – James riu -.

- Harry é _menino_ – James sussurrou um: _Meu Deus! Corram para as colinas, Harry é um menino! _– Pare James! Harry é homem e eu sempre quis ter uma menina para cuidar, essa é a oportunidade ideal.

- Eu sei querida, eu sei. – James deu um beijo na bochecha da esposa e levantou novamente a placa dando um sorriso -.

- Turistas – Lily chingou quando duas moças por volta dos 25 anos passaram e sorriram para o marido – Pare de sorrir James.

- Lily, eu estou sendo amigável, quando a _menina _chegar, quero recebê-la bem.

- Sra Potter? – Uma menina de pouco mais de 17 anos estava parada na frente de Lily segurando uma enorme mochila e duas malas.

- Ginny? Ginny Weasley? – Lily não deu tempo para a pequena garota responder e a abraçou – Ocorreu tudo bem no vôo querida?

- Sim senhora. – Ginny respondeu educada – Obrigada por me receberem.

- Oh querida, é um prazer. Esse é meu marido, James. – Lily os apresentou.

- Prazer Ginny, deixe eu te ajudar com as malas. – Ele colocou as duas malas da menina em cima do carrinho e passou a mochila pelos ombros – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Lily respondeu e pegou Ginny pela mão, conduzindo-a para a saída enquanto conversavam e deixando James para trás.

- _Mulheres_ – James suspirou.

* * *

_00:56, Avião, Em algum lugar da Europa._

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa? – A comissária perguntou educadamente.

- Um _uísque_, por favor. – Harry disse interrompendo a leitura do relatório recém terminado sobre os cinco meses que passara em Roma – Obrigado.

- Já estamos chegando a Londres senhor Potter. Queira apertar os cintos, por favor.

Harry sorriu para a comissária e fez o que foi pedido, recebendo um sorriso de volta. Ele olhou em volta, o beneficio da primeira classe era o espaço disponível e a privacidade facilmente conseguida.

- Senhorita? – Perguntou a comissária que ainda estava ao seu lado.

- Sutter.

- Bem senhorita Sutter, vai ficar em Londres essa noite? – Harry sorriu ao ver a comissária sorrir para ele – Bom, eu tenho um quarto no hotel Blatter, o perto do Big Ben – a comissária abriu os olhos admirada – me encontre lá, vou deixar informado que você irá. – Marie sorriu e concordou rapidamente com a cabeça, saindo logo depois.

- Ótimo. – Harry disse para o nada – Tenho que alugar um carro e ir para o Blatter. Sempre soube que um dia esse hotel dos marotos ia servir para algo além dos milhões na conta.

* * *

_23:10, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

- Bom, e agora somos só Fred, Jorge e eu. Eles cuidaram muito bem de mim após a morte dos meus pais e acharam que seria bom voltar a Londres.

- Vocês moravam aqui então? – Sirius perguntou enquanto enchia o copo de James e o seu de _uísque_.

- Sim, mudamos para a Irlanda quando eu tinha dois anos.

- Bem, não vamos mais importunar a Ginny. Ela deve estar cansada da viajem. – Ginny sorriu agradecida para Lily – Bem querida, amanhã Sirius, James e eu temos um compromisso com o arquiteto responsável pelos projetos dos hotéis Blatter, então não estaremos aqui pela manhã, mas voltaremos para o almoço.

- Não se preocupem, não quero que se incomodem comigo – Ginny disse se desculpando.

- Não é incomodo nenhum Ginny. É só para você não se assustar quando não nos ver aqui amanhã. – James explicou – E como a Lily não gosta de ter empregadas além da diarista, você não iria ter informações.

- Não sei como à senhora consegue trabalhar e ainda manter a casa nos eixos sem alguém para ajudá-la o tempo todo. Digo, essa casa é enorme! – Ginny disse deslumbrada mais uma vez com o tamanho e o luxo da casa – Os senhores tem muito bom gosto.

- Obrigada Ginny. – Lily sorriu para a menina.

- Bem, se me dão licença. – Ginny se levantou do sofá e ajeitou a saia – Boa noite e mais uma vez obrigada Sr e Sra Potter.

* * *

_06:40, Hotel Blatter, Londres._

- Entendeu Batilda? – Harry perguntou – Quando a Srta Sutter acordar, providencie seu café da manhã e o entregue junto com as flores e o meu cartão. Desculpe-se por mim, diga que eu tinha que resolver assuntos profissionais, mas que se ela estiver na cidade em um futuro próximo ela pode entrar em contato.

- Sim menino Potter. – A anciã respondeu – Fico feliz que tenha voltado.

Harry sorriu e saiu do hotel que o pai e o padrinho construíram.

* * *

_07:13, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

Harry estacionou o carro na garagem e entrou em casa.

- Porra, ainda é a minha casa? – Exclamou surpreso com as mudanças que ocorreram em cinco meses.

Deixando a mala no canto, tirou a jaqueta e se jogou no sofá. Não passou muito tempo e o estomago pediu comida. Rindo do próprio barulho, ele levantou e foi para a cozinha pegar algo na geladeira.

- Pudim, pizza, suco, pasta de amendoim, queijo, ovos, leite! – Ele tirou o leite da geladeira e colocou sobre o balcão, voltando para pegar os outros ingredientes e preparar um café da manhã.

Harry estava fritando ovos e bacon quando ouviu um grito e um copo quebrando, automaticamente sacou a arma e virou apontando para a pessoa.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou friamente para a pequena ruiva parada a sua frente tremendo – Quem é você e o que faz na minha casa?

- Eu... eu. Ginny. – Ginny conseguiu falar e apertou ainda mais o laço do robe – Oh meu Deus.

Alguém vinha descendo rapidamente as escadas e Harry sem tirar a mira da arma de Ginny, desviou o olhar para a porta.

- Harry! – James apareceu na porta, sendo seguido de perto de uma Lily corada e descabelada – Que arma é essa? Abaixa isso.

- Filho! – Lily se antecipou e passou na frente dos dois, correndo para abraçar Harry antes que ele conseguisse guardar a arma – O que você pensa que está fazendo? Apontando uma arma para Ginny desse jeito. Aliás, Harry Potter, que arma é essa na minha casa? Onde você esteve esses meses? Não adianta falar que estava na Austrália porque mandei diversas cartas e liguei várias vezes e você nunca respondeu ou estava.

- Deixe o menino Lily. – James disse se aproximando da esposa e olhando compreensivo para Harry – Ginny está assustada, vá ficar com ela.

Lily saiu de perto da família e levou Ginny para a sala, a menina estava em choque.

- Harry – James disse após as mulheres saírem – Você está louco? – Sussurrou – Trazer uma arma para casa? Devia ter deixado no carro como sempre. Como foi na Itália? Deu tudo certo? Porque não avisou que vinha?

- Desculpe pai. Tenho ordens para não andar desarmado, os agentes do governo estão constantemente sendo ameaçados. – James se sentou e Harry serviu-lhes um pouco do café já pronto – Deu tudo certo na Itália, terminei a operação ontem com sucesso e voltei ontem mesmo.

- Porque não veio para casa?

- Fui para o Blatter com uma comissária – Harry disse simplesmente e James sorriu largamente.

- Padfoot sempre quis uma e nunca conseguiu por causa da fobia de aeroportos. Vou me sentir orgulhoso em contar para ele. - Pai e filho se encaram e sorriram maleficamente. – Já pensou em uma desculpa para dar a sua mãe?

- Não. – Suspirou – Vou contar para ela que trabalho para a _CO19_. Você, o Sirius e o Remus sabem, não faz sentido ela não saber.

- Você sabe que ela vai ficar no seu pé, certo?

- Sei. – James olhou por cima do ombro, tentando inutilmente enxergar a mulher na sala – Ainda bem que a Ginny está aqui.

- Quem é essa menina ruiva que estava aqui? Alias, o que uma menina ruiva faz aqui?

- Sua mãe se inscreveu para receber alunos de intercambio. Ginny chegou ontem e vai estudar na _Holland Park Scholl._

- Sério? Intercambio? – Harry riu – Só a Sra Potter mesmo. De onde essa Ginny é? América?

- Oh não... Ela é daqui de Londres, ou era não sei. O fato é, a família dela se mudou daqui quando ela tinha uns dois anos... Os pais morreram em um acidente de avião junto com os três irmãos mais velhos. Agora ela só tem dois e eles que mandaram ela para cá. Os gêmeos moram na Irlanda.

- Certo. Será que você poderia tirar ela da sala para eu conversar com a mamãe?

- Com certeza. Mas primeiro vá guardar essa arma.

* * *

_09:37, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

- Você vai morrer. Meu filho vai acabar morrendo – Lily chorava a pelo menos duras horas e ficava proferindo as mais diferentes formas para a morte do filho -.

- Mãe! Chega. – Harry disse imponente e Lily olhou para ele assustada – Eu não vou morrer, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo e faço muito bem, você _tem_ que aceitar isso. – Lily resmungou e limpou as lágrimas – Isso, bem melhor assim mãe. Agora quero que você preste bastante atenção, isso não é de sair falando para todos, então para todos os efeitos eu acabei minha faculdade de direito em Oxford e depois fui dar um giro pelo mundo. Voltei e estou trabalhando com o papai, certo?

- Não tem jeito não é mesmo?

- Não. – Harry riu – E, além disso... Você vai poder ficar um tempo a mais com o seu filho querido, já que meu apartamento está alugado por mais esse mês.

Lily sorriu e abraçou o filho, dizendo que era para ele descansar que ela iria trabalhar com o marido.

- Boa _noite_ mãe. Me acorde para o almoço.

* * *

_12:22, Hotel Blatter, Londres._

- Com licença senhores, tenho que fazer uma ligação – Lily informou se levantando e saindo da sala de reunião.

A senhora Potter tirou o telefone da pequena bolsa e discou rapidamente o número de casa. Se surpreendeu quando o telefone não foi atendido.

- Ginny não deve se sentir a vontade para fazer isso ainda. – Pensou em voz alta e dessa vez ligou para o celular do filho.

_- Oi. _– Harry atendeu sonolento – _Espero que alguém tenha morrido mãe. _

- Não brinque com isso Harry. – Lily o repreendeu como se ele fosse uma criança – Você pediu para te acordar para o almoço.

- _Sim, mas que fosse algo como... "Filho amado, acorde, o almoço já está pronto e posto." E com um beijinho na testa. _– Lily riu.

- Seria assim se eu estivesse em casa.

- _E onde é que você está?_

- Estou na reunião ainda. Seu pai e Sirius estão decidindo o local para construir mais uma filial do Blatter e acredito que a reunião não vai acabar tão cedo.

_ - Sei. Fala para o papai que um Blatter em Roma ia cair muito bem. _

- Pode deixar que dou o recado.

- _Ótimo, agora vou voltar a dormir._

- Não, espere. Liguei para falar de Ginny.

- _A intercambista?_

- Sim. Bem, ela chegou ontem, não conhece Londres e precisa almoçar e comprar o material e uniforme escolar.

- _Ah não mãe. Não vou dar uma de babá._

- Harry Potter, ela não tem três anos para precisar de uma babá. – O repreendeu mais uma vez – Seria mais como um _guia turístico_.

- _Mãe, você só está piorando a situação._

- Bem, se você fizer isso por mim eu autorizo seu pai a te dar a moto que você quer e principalmente deixo você dirigir aquilo.

- _Mãe, eu tenho vinte e três, não é como se precisasse de você me deixar dirigir uma moto._

- Eu posso fazer da sua vida um inferno se você comprar uma moto sem minha autorização.

_- Tudo bem mãe. Sei como você pode ser maléfica. Eu vou levar a menina para almoçar e comprar as coisas._

- Obrigada filho, você é um anjo.

- _Haha, ok. E vou aproveitar e passar na concessionária para fazer o pedido da moto. _

- Se não tem outro jeito. – Lily disse contrariada.

- _É, não tem. E depois eu vou me encontrar com uns amigos, então se não estiver em casa a intercambista vai ficar sozinha._

- Talvez você pudesse levá-la com você. Sabe, apresentar a cidade, as pessoas.

- _Não abuse da sorte mãe. Tenho que ir me arrumar e procurar a menina. _

_ -_ Certo filho, obrigada de novo. Beijos, amo você.

- _Também._

* * *

_12:49, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

Harry terminou de vestir a calça jeans e se olhou no espelho do _closet_, seu corpo, marcado por diversas cicatrizes, não parecia incomodar mais. A cicatriz em forma raio na sua testa, conseguida quando tinha por volta de um ano, contrastava com uma cicatriz de um tiro tomado há dois anos no braço. Sorrindo com a lembrança, vestiu a camisa branca e outra xadrez por cima.

- Ginny. – Gritou do alto da escada e não recebeu resposta. – Onde essa menina está?

Harry desceu as escadas e olhou na sala e na cozinha. Nada.

- Ginny. – Chamou mais uma vez e não obteve resposta.

Procurou mais um pouco e suspirou. A casa era grande e ele sozinho não ia achá-la. Pegou o _blackberry _e discou o chamada rápida número 2.

- Mãe.

- _Harry. Só um momento. _– Harry escutou Lily dizer "É o meu filho, já volto" – _Oi filho._

- Sua pupila é impossível de se encontrar.

_- O que?_

_ - _Não consigo achar Ginny. Pensei que talvez você me dando no número dela poderia ligar.

_- Você não consegue achar Ginny em uma casa? Harry, cada vez mais acredito menos em seu trabalho. _

- Mãe, eu não procuro por adolescentes o suficientemente loucas para virem para uma casa de gente desconhecida. – Harry ouviu alguém chegando atrás dele e virou, Ginny estava vindo com um vestido e sandálias segurando uma maleta transparente, onde podia-se ver _muitos _esmaltes. – Já a encontrei mãe, obrigado.

- _Mas Harry... _– Ele desligou o _blackberry _e o guardou no bolso.

- Esmaltes? – Disse em modo de saudação.

Ginny parou e o encarou assustada apertando a grande maleta junto ao corpo.

- Me desculpe por hoje de manhã. Meus pais não me falaram de você. Eu não costumo apontar armas para todo mundo, mas é meu emprego e eu tenho que me manter em alerta.

- Tudo bem. Eu sabia que você era filho dos Potter, está cheio de fotos sua pela casa. – Ginny disse voltando a andar e colocando a maleta em cima do aparador. – Ginny Weasley.

- Harry Potter. - Ginny sorriu para Harry.

- E os seus pais?

- Ah, eles estão em uma reunião. Minha mãe pediu para levar você para almoçar e podemos comprar suas coisas depois. As aulas começam segunda, certo?

- Sim. Mas não se incomode.

- Não é incomodo Srta. Weasley.

- Ginny.

- Bom Ginny, então vamos almoçar em algum lugar e depois vamos no shopping e na Madame Malkins para olhar seu uniforme.

- Não precisa. Sério Sr Potter.

- Olha Ginny, vai ser muito mais fácil para nos dois se a gente começar a obedecer a minha mãe. Ela pediu isso e eu tenho que fazer, então vamos logo. – Harry disse impaciente e pegou as chaves do carro, o óculos de sol e a carteira – E me chame de Harry. – Disse dando um sorriso enorme.

Harry abriu a porta da frente para Ginny e fez sinal para ela ir primeiro, passando logo após e trancando a porta.

- Espere aqui que eu vou só buscar o carro.

Ginny se encostou em estátua de um anjo que tinha na porta da casa dos Potter e retirou rapidamente o _iphone _do bolso, mandou uma _sms_.

"_Luna, Londres é linda, você não sabe o que me aconteceu! Mal posso esperar para te contar. Saudades, Ginny._"

Parecia que Luna estava com o celular na mão pronta para responder a _sms_ tamanha a rapidez com que a resposta chegou.

"_Ginny, deveria ter dado noticias mais cedo! Como foi de viagem? Conta tudo!_"

"_Luna, a viagem foi tranqüila. Os Potter são tudo o que eu poderia esperar e a Sra Potter me lembra muito a minha mãe, senti realmente a falta dela ontem. =/"_

"_Ginny, sinto muito. Mas sinto que não era isso que você queria contar, o que está escondendo Srta. Weasley?"_

"_Haha, conheci o filho dos Potter, Harry."_

"_O tal Harry que não vai muito em casa? Hum."_

"_Ele voltou de viagem hoje! Estamos indo almoçar."_

"_A relação já está tão evoluída assim? Haha, Ginny sua apressada!"_

"_LUNA! Ele só está me levando para almoçar porque os pais dele não estão aqui."_

"_Sei Ginny... Sei. E então, como ele é?"_

"_Desculpa Luna, tenho que ir. Ele está vindo. Beijos."_

Ginny guardou o iphone na bolsa que levava a tiracolo e esperou Harry aproximar mais o carro. Ele parou logo na frente de Ginny e a porta do passageiro abriu. Ela se abaixou e olhou para dentro do carro.

- Um _Acura MDX? _Sério? – Harry sorriu feliz por ela conhecer carros – Porque eu não me surpreendo? – Ginny disse entrando no carro.

* * *

_14:10, Carro do Harry, Algum lugar no centro de Londres, Londres._

Harry estava prestando atenção no transito e sentia os olhares de Ginny ora admirada com a beleza de Londres, ora em cima dele.

- Bem Sr. Potter, obrigada novamente por ter me levado ao _Nando's_, eu realmente gostei muito de lá.

- Imaginei que você gostaria. Chame-me de Harry.

- Eu adorei! É um dos melhores lugares que eu já fui.

- Então você não deve ter ido a muitos lugares não é mesmo? – Harry perguntou não conseguindo segurar o cinismo. O _Nando's_ era legal sim, mas havia com certeza dezenas de lugares melhores.

- Bem, sim. – Ginny respondeu simplesmente e voltou seu olhar para a janela.

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou interessado.

- Eu tive seis irmãos no total. Um faleceu aqui em Londres, eu nem tinha dois anos ainda. Foi por isso que nos mudamos. Como eu era a única menina dos seis filhos que sobraram, e a mais nova, nunca pude fazer muitas coisas. E digamos que a Irlanda não é um lugar muito legal para se fazer coisas.

- Então quer dizer que você não _saia? _

- É.

Harry ficou em silencio analisando a situação. Ele saia com os amigos desde os doze anos. Ele viajava com os amigos – e sozinho – desde cedo também.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Ele perguntou.

- Fiz 17 dia 11.

- Wow, você é nova. Mas acho que podemos dar um jeito de tornar sua vida mais... Legal.

- O que? Não sou tão nova assim. E como assim _legal_?

- Nova em relação a não ter feito nada considerando sua idade. Eu, com 17 já conhecia Londres ao avesso e já tinha feito um "_mochilão_"pela Europa.

- Não é falta de vontade minha. – Se explicou – Mas somos cuidadosos porque já perdemos um irmão quando criança. E agora nossos pais e os irmãos mais velhos.

- Bom, então faremos assim Ginny. Quanto tempo você vai ficar em Londres?

- Meu intercambio um ano.

- Ótimo. Então nesse tempo que você estiver aqui, e eu estiver disponível, vou levar você para alguns lugares. E deixa que _eu _vou ser _cuidadoso_.

Ginny riu feliz e concordou com um aceno.

- Bom, como hoje eu não estou esbanjando _tempo_, vou te levar no _Westfield, _que é perto de casa e assim você pode ir quando quiser.

* * *

_17:00, Praça de alimentação Shopping Westfield, Londres._

_- _Obrigada por me trazer Harry. Me diverti muito hoje.

- Bom, eu tenho que confessar que não queria te trazer, mas você se tornou uma companhia agradável. – Harry observou Ginny terminar de comer o _hambúrguer _e beber a _coca –_ Que bom que terminou, vamos, temos que comprar algo para você usar hoje a noite.

- Como assim _usar hoje a noite_?

- Você vai sair comigo. Vou encontrar uns amigos no _Paper Club_, e bem, acredito que você não tenho algo para usar em uma boate.

- É, acredito que não. – Ginny disse pensando.

- Além do que, você tem que parecer ter mais de vinte e um, ao invés dos dezessete estampado na sua testa.

- Hei!

- Vamos logo Ginny.

* * *

_17:13, Levis' Shopping Westfield, Londres._

- Posso ajudar? – Uma vendedora simpática veio atendê-los.

- Não nós – Ginny foi interrompida por Harry.

- Sim, Srta?

- Skorik. O que estão procurando?

- Bem Srta Skorik, minha amiga é nova na cidade e vou levá-la hoje para conhecer alguns amigos meus. O que você recomenda?

- Venham comigo, por favor.

Ginny deixou a vendedora se afastar um pouco para sussurrar para Harry.

- Essa loja é cara! E não tem nada que eu goste aqui.

- Relaxa Ginny. Minha mãe me mandou pagar as suas coisas.

- Não Potter! Eu vim para Londres para estudar, não para ficar ganhando presentes dos meus anfitriões.

- Pára de reclamar e vamos logo que a vendedora está esperando.

* * *

_21:55, Casa dos Potter, Londres_

- Ginny! – Harry havia acabado de chegar da concessionária – Mãe, onde está a _intercambista_? – Ele perguntou para a mãe que lavava alguns pratos na cozinha.

- Harry, ela é Ginny.

- Eu sei, e ela _também_ é _intercambista._ – Lily olhou feio para Harry e resmungou alguma coisa como "No quarto". Ele já estava na porta da cozinha quando ela colocou o prato que estava secando sem nenhuma delicadeza em cima da pia.

- Para _o que_ exatamente você precisada Ginny?

- Eu vou levá-la para conhecer a cidade. Você sabe... À noite.

- Não Harry Potter, eu não sei. Você não está levando a menina para um _prostíbulo _não é mesmo? Você não vai levar ela para lugar nenhum Harry. Os irmãos dela deixaram ela comigo sob várias recomendações, essa era uma delas.

- Mãe, qual é. – Harry disse fazendo pirraça e sentando no balcão – Eu fazia isso bem antes de Ginny e estou aqui, vivo, saudável.

- Então quer dizer que você realmente está pensando em levar a Ginny para um _prostíbulo_?

- Não mãe! – Harry exasperou – Eu vou levar ela para dar umas voltas... Quem sabe jantar com a Hermione.

- Não sei Harry. Você é _diferente _da Ginny. Ela não faz as coisas que você faz.

- É. – Harry disse pensativo – E é por isso que eu quero levá-la. Mãe, ela nunca foi a uma boate! – Ele disse escandalizado.

- Talvez seja porque ela não tem nem dezoito, não concorda? – Lily disse ironicamente e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Como se eu tivesse esperado fazer dezoito para ir a algum lugar – Ele resmungou. – Será que você poderia ir chamá-la para mim? Estamos atrasados e eu sei que você vai _deixar_ ela ir. Não vamos voltar tarde.

- Nossos padrões de "tarde" são diferentes Harry.

- Cinco horas.

- Duas. E não está aberto para discussão. –Lily disse enxugando a mão no avental e saindo da cozinha para ir chamar Ginny.

Harry ficou encarando o arco da porta que ligava a cozinha à sala de jantar, "_Duas horas, _quem chega em casa _duas horas_?".

Balançando a cabeça, levantou e foi esperar na sala de estar.

- Oi pai. – James levantou o olhar de um relatório que estava lendo.

- Oi Harry. Não vai sair hoje?

- Vou. Estou esperando a Ginny.

- Ginny? Sério?

- Sim. Você acredita que ela _nunca foi a uma boate_? – Harry disse como se ir a uma boate fosse como ir à escola.

- Não! – James disse escandalizado também.

- O que? – Sirius perguntou abrindo a porta da casa e agitando as chaves do carro na mão. – O que é "não"?

- Ginny nunca foi a uma boate. – James respondeu ainda sem acreditar.

- Sério? OH! – Sirius colocou a mão no peito, como que para prevenir um ataque cardíaco e correu para se sentar no sofá.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu simplesmente – Vou resolver isso hoje. Não me surpreenderia se ficasse sabendo que ela é _virgem _ou que nunca namorou alguém.

- OH! – Sirius disse novamente ao escutar a palavra _virgem_ e deslizou um pouco no sofá.

- Harry, - Lily disse chegando ao topo da escada – Preciso falar com você. Agora. - Harry obedeceu à mãe e foi para perto de onde ela estava.

- Oi mãe.

- Ginny já está vindo. – Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente – Harry, preciso que você me prometa uma coisa.

- Prometer o que mãe? Não vou beber, vou trazer Ginny a salvo, não vou deixar nada acontecer a ela.

- Não é isso. Bem, é isso também, mas vai além.

- Ok. Então... – Disse incentivando a mãe a continuar quando viu que esta vacilava.

- Eu quero que você me prometa que não vai se envolver com a Ginny. Você sabe como as mulheres podem sair magoadas depois de uma relação com você – Harry soltou um "Hei" – e eu não quero que a Ginny passe por isso. Você não vai se envolver com a Ginny, Harry, estamos entendidos? – Harry olhou para a mãe confuso.

- Mãe, eu sou _seis _anos mais velho que ela.

- Não importa. Eu te conheço e também já fui garota. Prometa ou ninguém sai dessa casa hoje.

- Eu prometo mãe. Agora vai lá e relaxa com o papai e o Sirius.

Lily olhou mais uma vez para Harry e desceu as escadas. Não estava longe o suficiente quando ouviu Harry murmurar um "_Porra mãe!_" e falar para Ginny:

- Você está linda. Vamos?

Lily balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo para Harry e continuou descendo as escadas, sendo seguida logo atrás de um Harry entre raivoso e surpreso e uma Ginny nervosa.

- Espero que não tenha problema realmente Sr e Sra Potter.

- Pode ir Ginny, você está com Harry e ele conhece Londres como ninguém. – Ginny olhou para Harry e ele assentiu – E além disso você tem o nosso número.

- Obrigada Sr Potter.

Harry esperava já pronto com a porta aberta.

- Bem, boa noite Sr e Sra Potter. Sr Black.

- Boa noite crianças, divirtam-se. – Sirius desejou antes de Ginny sair pela porta sendo seguida de Harry.

O a brisa quente da noite londrina os pegou de surpresa. Respirando fundo o ar fresco, Harry pediu para Ginny esperar enquanto ele ia até a garagem.

Harry parou o carro na frente de Ginny e viu que ela olhava indecisa. Saiu do carro e se escorou na porta.

- Algum problema?

- Não, é só que... – Ginny suspirou pesadamente três vezes – Eu nunca fiz isso. – Apontou para o carro – Eu nunca vesti essas coisas – E apontou para a calça _jeans skinny _e a camisa xadrez sobreposta à regada branca que Harry havia comprado para ela. – Eu não sei o que fazer sabe, nunca fiz.

Harry riu e tamborilou os dedos no teto do carro, pensando em algo para dizer.

- Bem, se serve de consolo, provavelmente vou ter que subornar o segurança do _pub_ para deixar você entrar. Você não parece ter mais que dezoito. E quanto a _não saber o que fazer_, você _não precisa _fazer nada. É como sentar lá e comer, beber. Coisas que você faz em um restaurante, só que vai ter uma música alta, vários caras bêbados e mulheres com pouca roupa. – Harry sorriu.

- Oh claro, você acaba de me tranqüilizar, Harry Potter.

- Qual é Ginny. Eu vou estar lá _com você_. Não vai acontecer nada, eu prometo. – Ginny olhou para Harry e ele a incentivou com o olhar a entrar no carro. Suspirando e já começando a se arrepender da decisão, entrou no carro, sendo seguida de Harry.

- Bem, vamos então? – Colocaram o cinto e ele deu partida no carro. – Você vai ver como é a vida _normal _de um adolescente hoje Srta. Weasley.

Ginny deu um sorriso fraco para Harry e encostou a cabeça no banco do carro, pegando o _iphone_. A ultima coisa que fez antes de fechar os olhos e curtir o som dos _Beatles_ que Harry havia colocado, foi mandar a resposta para Luna.

"_Como ele é? Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito."_

* * *

**Nota: **Oi, bem, uma idéia maluca que veio na minha cabeça esses dias. Iai, agradou, não agradou?

Desculpem os erros, mas estou sem beta, a minha me abandonou =/ Alguém se disponibiliza?

Beijos e até o próximo.

**PS: **Se quiserem pesquisar o carro do Harry, é um Acura MDX, só jogar no google.

Se quiserem saber também minha visão de Harry/Ginny nessa fanfic, pesquisem por Ashton Kutcher e Daveigh Chase (a menina do chamado, haha).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II – "Porra mãe!"**

_A voz da consciência e da honra são bem fracas quando as tripas gritam. _

_22:32, Paper Club, Londres._

- Bem Ginny, chegamos. – Harry disse ao estacionar o carro na vaga previamente reservada logo em frente ao _pub_.

- Tem certeza que eu vou poder entrar?

- Você está com Harry Potter, não há nada que você não possa fazer Ginny. Vamos logo. – Harry saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta para Ginny. – É ali. – Apontou para a porta do club.

- Dá pra ouvir o som daqui. – Ginny resmungou.

- Não é o som do _Paper Club. _– Harry deu de ombros e colocou a mão direita nas costas de Ginny para conduzi-la – Deve estar tendo alguma festa no _Mc Donald's _da esquina.

- Talvez.

Harry continuou andando, quando Ginny fez menção de parar na fila, e, pegando agora a mão dela, seguiu até estar de frente para um segurança tão forte que a primeira vista poderia parecer gordo.

- Blake. – Harry cumprimentou.

- _Potter? _Harry Potter? – Algumas cabeças viraram para Harry e alguns gritos histéricos foram ouvidos. – Você sumiu cara. – O segurança disse abraçando Harry.

- Trabalho, trabalho.

- Bem, seu nome como sempre está na lista. Mas me desculpe Harry, vou ter que pedir o documento da sua acompanhante – Disse olhando para Ginny -. Ela não me parece ter mais de vinte e você sabe a política da casa.

- É, eu sei. Imaginei que isso iria acontecer. – Harry disse pegando a carteira na calça _jeans_ e tirando uma nota de £50 e entregando para o segurança disfarçadamente.

- Potter, eu te conheço e vou confiar em você. – O segurança liberou o caminho e segurou Harry pelo braço – Que ela não beba nada alcoólico.

- Pode deixar Blake. – Harry disse piscando maroto para o segurança – Quero-a bem sóbria essa noite. – Blake riu e soltou o braço do amigo.

Harry conduziu Ginny pelo corredor escuro e desceram um lance de escadas.

- Uau! – Ginny exclamou quando viu o grande salão com mesas e sofás de um lado, o bar e a pista de dança, iluminada e cheia de gente.

Harry sorriu diante da reação de Ginny e a levou para o bar.

- Patrick! – Chamou o _barman _loiro que estava de costas.

- Potter! – Patrick o cumprimentou e olhou para Ginny, lançando um sorriso para Harry logo depois. – O que vai ser hoje?

- Hoje vou ficar com o _Hannessy Paradis_. – Harry respondeu firme. – Viu Hermione por aí?

- Acho que ela ainda não chegou. – Ele disse depositando o _cognac _no balcão. – E a senhorita?

Ginny olhou para Harry, indecisa.

- O que acha de um _fresh juice_? Laranja, abacaxi, uva, acerola. – Harry sugeriu – Ou uma _coca_.

- Pode ser abacaxi. – O garçom virou e rapidamente colocou alguns ingredientes no liquidificador e antes de Ginny piscar a taça com o _fresh juice _já estava no balcão ao lado do copo de _cognac _de Harry.

- Obrigado Patrick. Já volto. – Disse sorrindo para o _barman_.

- Eu sei que sim Potter. – Patrick respondeu indo atender outro cliente.

Harry direcionou Ginny para a mesa reservada e se sentaram observando o lugar.

- Aqui é bem legal. – Ginny disse experimentando o suco.

- É, aqui é. – Harry disse olhando em volta, procurando algum conhecido. – Alguns famosos costumam freqüentar o lugar quando estão em Londres.

- Sério? Tipo quem? – Ginny perguntou interessada.

- Hum, se não me engano já vi a Fergie, Madonna, Snoop Dog. Esse tipo de gente famosa, cantores e tal. – Harry sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso – Merda. Desculpe-me, eu tenho que atender, é a Hermione. – Ginny assentiu – Vou ao banheiro, já volto. Não saia daqui Ginny. – Ele levantou e saiu.

Ginny aproveitou o momento sozinha para observar o ambiente e pensar no que estava fazendo ali. O lugar era lindo, ela não podia negar. Muitas pessoas bonitas e ricas. Pegou o _iphone_, tirou uma foto e mais uma vez mandou uma _sms_ para Luna.

"_Luna, me diga o que eu vim fazer nesse lugar. __Beijo, Ginny._"

"_Ginny, IDK*, mas TIE*. __E o que você quis dizer com: Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito? E que lugar é esse?_" (IDK – I Don't Know = Eu não sei | TIE – Take It Easy = Vá com calma, relaxe)

Mais uma vez parecia que Luna estava com o celular na mão, só esperando Ginny iniciar a conversa.

"_É uma boate, não tem como eu ficar calma. Pessoas se DROGAM aqui. Ah Luna, ele É perfeito. E lindo. E educado. E... Tudo!_"

"_Relaxa Ginny, ninguém se droga em boates. Talvez um ou outro, mas não fazem isso na frente de ninguém. Sério? E Como ele é? E não adianta responder com: Ele é perfeito._"

"_É o que ele é. Não tem outra resposta =P_"

"_Fisicamente._"

"_Lindo. Vou ver se consigo uma foto e te mando depois. Tem um cara vindo para cá, socorro!_"

- Olá Senhorita?

- Weasley. – Ginny respondeu educada para o homem ruivo e procurando por Harry com os olhos.

- Prazer Srta Weasley. Sou Billius Spencer, me desculpe incomodar, mas estou procurando a Srta Granger e ela disse que poderia encontrá-la aqui.

- Bom Sr Spencer – Ginny respondeu se empertigando – Eu não conheço ninguém aqui. Alias, conheço só o Sr Potter, com quem eu vim.

- Harry está aqui? – Billius perguntou animado – Tem quase seis meses que não falo com ele. – Ele disse se sentando do lado oposto de Ginny, ficando de frente para ela.

- Ele foi atender ao celular.

- Espero que não seja nada da _CO19_.

- Da onde? – Ginny perguntou interessada, já havia ouvido os Potter falando sobre isso.

- O lugar onde Harry trabalha. – Billius respondeu e bebeu um pouco do _cognac _de Harry – Ele está vindo.

- Bill! – Harry apertou a mão do amigo quando estava perto o suficiente para as luzes iluminarem o rosto de Billius – Estava conversando com a Hermione agora, ela está lá fora, não a deixam entrar. – Harry e Billius riram, e Harry, que permanecia de pé, se sentou ao lado de Bill – Acho que você pode ir resolver isso não é mesmo?

- Claro, vou lá agora. Peça uma cerveja para mim.

- _Miller _ou _Peroni_? – Harry perguntou.

- _Peroni_, você sabe que não bebo _Miller, _Potter. – Harry riu da cara de indignação de Bill e pediu desculpas para Ginny, saindo para pedir as cervejas, já que o seu _cognac_ já havia acabado.

Ginny aproveitou o tempo para responder a mensagem de Luna que havia chegado.

"_Ginny, relaxe, curta a noite. E que cara é esse? Bonito? Mande-me a foto! Beijos, Lunny._"

"_Ele é amigo do Harry, ufa! Vou curtir. Se eu conseguir, mando sim. Obrigada Luna, saudades."_

- Qual é Ginny, estamos em uma boate, larga esse celular. – Harry disse enquanto chegava com duas cervejas na mão.

- Desculpa. – Ginny disse guardando o _iphone_ na bolsa – E então, o que você faz em uma boate? Dança?

- Eu... – Harry pensou no que dizer, ele fazia muitas coisas, algumas delas Ginny não precisava saber – Costumo beber com os amigos, _conhecer gente nova_, fazer _amizades_, essas coisas. Não sou de dançar.

- Sei. E o que se supõe que eu deva fazer?

- Se divertir.

- Tipo dançar? Eu não gosto de dançar musica agitada. – Ela disse fazendo uma careta para as pessoas que dançavam agarrados na pista de dança.

- Você pode fazer o que quiser desde que esteja a uma distancia segura de aproximadamente um metro e meio de qualquer homem. – Harry disse maroto e Ginny corou.

- Não é como se... Se eu fosse... – Harry riu.

- Eu sei. Só estou brincando Ginny.

- Harry! – Hermione, que Billius havia ido buscar gritou assim que viu o amigo – Você sumiu, não deu noticias, seu... Seu... Ah! – Ela o abraçou – Não faça mais isso!

- Oi Hermione, tudo bem? – Ele a cumprimentou – Essa é Ginny, ela vai passar um tempo lá em casa.

- Oi Ginny, muito prazer. – Hermione sorriu para a menina e para Harry, dando uma piscada – Vamos Bill, vamos dançar. – Hermione arrastou um Bill contrariado para a pista de dança deixando novamente Ginny e Harry a sós.

- Sua amiga parece ser... Extravagante. – Ginny disse devagar.

- Ela é legal e não é assim como você a conheceu. É mais politicamente correta durante o dia e a noite... Bem, digamos que ela _bebe um pouco_.

- Um pouco? – Ginny riu gostosamente, fazendo Harry dar um sorriso – Não quero estar perto para ver o que é _beber muito_.

- É, você não vai querer. – Harry concordou.

* * *

_02:07, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

- Vamos Ginny, não quero minha mãe dizendo que estou atrasado _sete_ minutos. – Harry a ajudava a entrar em casa. – Eu não acredito que você confundiu o _fresh juice _com o vinho da Hermione, se mamãe te ver assim ela me mata! – Ginny riu e tirou a sandália de salto alto, encostando-se à parede e massageando o pé esquerdo.

- Foi ridículo, eu sei.

- É, foi. – Harry disse jogando a chave do carro e a carteira em cima do aparador – Vem, vou te dar um café e um remédio, mais tarde você vai me agradecer. – Ele disse indo para a cozinha sendo seguido de perto por Ginny.

- Porque você não está bêbado? – Ela perguntou enquanto se escorava no arco da porta da cozinha e observava Harry ferver a água.

- Oh, acredite, eu já fiquei pior que você.

- Sério?

- Sim. Mas com o tempo, digamos que o fígado se acostumou.

- Nunca vou me acostumar a isso, minha cabeça está explodindo.

- Não quero estar perto de você amanha, _de verdade_. – Ele colocou a xícara com o café em cima do balcão da cozinha – Senta e bebe, já volto.

Harry saiu apressado da cozinha e Ginny se sentou para tomar o café.

- Porque não podia ser _cappuccino_? – Ginny perguntou fechando a cara ao tomar o primeiro gole.

- Porque não seria tão eficiente. – James respondeu da porta e Ginny se assustou.

- Sr Potter! – Ginny disse ficando vermelha.

- Srta Weasley. – James respondeu enquanto entrava na cozinha e colocava água em um copo – Finja que eu não estou aqui.

- Me desculpe Sr Potter. Eu... Eu não devia ter saído.

- Relaxe Ginny, você é adolescente. E desde que Lily não fique sabendo, nada vai acontecer. – James piscou para Ginny – Boa noite Srta Weasley.

- Boa noite pai. – Harry respondeu da porta enquanto James saía – Aqui o remédio – ele colocou um frasco em cima do balcão e pegou a água para Ginny – Tome um agora e um quando acordar, vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigada Harry. Desculpe-me se fiz você voltar cedo hoje.

- Não é nada. – Harry disse se sentando ao lado de Ginny e brincando com o enfeite em formato de bola que a mãe tinha em cima do balcão da cozinha. – O que achou do _Paper Club_?

- Adorei! Nunca imaginei que sair a noite fosse tão divertido assim. – Harry sorriu para ela, feliz – Bem, imaginava que era muito legal, e que todo tipo de coisas aconteciam, já que meus irmãos não me deixavam ir nunca, desde festas a shows, mas foi muito além do que eu imaginava, com certeza.

- Fico feliz em saber que gostou. Se eu estiver disponível, repetiremos a dose em outro lugar na semana que vem.

- Desde que não haja _bebidas_. – Ginny declarou com a mão na cabeça e um gemido.

- Sim, desde que não haja bebidas perto da pequena Ginny. – Harry riu.

- Seus amigos são bem legais. Mas gostei de verdade do Billius e da Hermione, eles namoram?

- Deve ter quase dois anos já, entre idas e vindas.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Namora?

- Não. – Ele disse rápido _demais_. – Não. E você?

- Calma – Ginny riu -, não estou perguntando se você está na forca. Não, não. Como eu disse, meus irmãos são bem protetores.

- Mas você _nunca _namorou? – Ele perguntou apoiando o queixo na mão e olhando atentamente para ela.

- Claro que sim! – Ela disse ficando vermelha, _de novo_. – Não namorar "dentro de casa", só minha mãe sabia.

- Me desculpe perguntar Ginny, mas você fala dos seus pais, e dos seus irmãos. O que exatamente aconteceu a eles? – Harry disse levantando e pegando a torta de chocolate que estava na geladeira e a colocando em cima do balcão, junto com dois pratos e duas colheres.

- Bem, não tem problema. Quando eu tinha quatorze, minha família fez uma viajem para visitar o meu irmão Carlinhos, na Romênia. Na volta, Carlinhos havia resolvido voltar com a gente, e como éramos oito, não havia lugares suficientes em nenhum vôo, por ser natal. Eu, muito apegada aos gêmeos, não queria ir sem eles, e mamãe nos separou. No primeiro vôo fomos Fred, Jorge e eu, e o vôo dos outros sairia duas horas depois do nosso, ficaríamos esperando no aeroporto. Só que eles nunca chegaram. O avião que eles estavam colidiu com outro e caiu na Alemanha. O resto da história você deve conhecer.

- Seus pais estavam no desastre da _Go-Air_? – Harry perguntou sem acreditar – Eu sinto muito mesmo Ginny.

- Tudo bem, digo, já são quase três anos. Os gêmeos cuidaram muito bem de mim.

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou após Ginny contar a história para Harry. Ele, não sabia se podia mudar de assunto, ela, estava com a cabeça explodindo de dor e vergonha por ter bebido "sem querer".

- Então... – Os dois começaram juntos e riram.

- Pode falar – Harry disse.

- Você conhece a _Holland Park_? – Ginny disse se referindo a escola.

- Eu estudei o _High Scholl _todo lá.

- Sério?

- Huhum. – Harry respondeu bebendo um pouco do café que tinha dado para Ginny – Lá é bem legal, se você é popular.

- Oh! Obrigada por avisar. Realmente _muito obrigada._ Me tranqüilizou totalmente Harry.

- Relaxa Ginny, você vai se sair bem.

- Claro – Ela respondeu ironicamente -, tirando o fato de eu ser intercambista _lá da Irlanda_, ser quase uma anã, e isso é o que pode ser visto, imagina quando eles descobrirem que eu sou fascinada por matemática, química e física.

- Não faz mal gostar das matérias exatas. Eu me dava muito bem com elas. – Harry resmungou.

- É, e acredito que te crucificavam por isso.

- Ninguém _zoava_ comigo no _High Scholl _Ginny. Ninguém.

- Sei. – Ela disse sem se convencer ainda.

- As aulas começam segunda?

- Sim. – Ginny disse suspirando triste.

- Eu tenho que ir em um lugar de manha, mas acho que dá tempo.

- Tempo do que?

- Nada. – Harry disse balançando a mão como se afastasse um mosquito – Esquece. E então, está melhor? Podemos ir dormir? Eu estou realmente acabado.

- Estou sim. Obrigada de novo, esse café horrível ajudou. – Ginny levantou e ajeitou o vestido, o puxando para baixo e alisando sem sucesso as partes amassadas – Estou um desastre. – Constatou.

- Você está linda.

- E você é um péssimo mentiroso. – Ela disse como despedida enquanto saia da cozinha.

Harry ficou encarando as duas xícaras de café em cima do balcão. Elas estavam unidas pela alça, de um jeito que do ângulo que ele olhava, pareciam estar _realmente_ entrelaçadas. Como ele queria estar com Ginny no momento, descansando entre as coxas dela.

- Porra mãe! – Ele disse levantando bruscamente do banco – Agora estou tendo desejos olhando para duas xícaras de café! – Ele bufou enquanto subia as escadas para tomar um banho bem frio - Porra mãe!

* * *

_09:38, Apartamento de Sirius Black, Londres._

O barulho estridente do interfone acordou Sirius. Xingando todas as gerações passadas e futuras do porteiro, levantou para atender o interfone.

- Sim? – Respondeu mau humorado e coçando a barba por fazer.

- Desculpe incomodar senhor Black – se desculpou o porteiro -, sei como preza o sono no domingo.

- É. – Sirius disse se sentando no balcão da cozinha e bocejando – Espero que alguém tenha morrido. Diga logo Sr Meiry.

- Desculpe de novo Sr Black. Um senhor idoso acabou de deixar uma caixa aqui para o senhor dizendo para entregar a você o mais rápido possível. Considerando os furos na caixa, acho que tem algo _vivo _aqui dentro.

- Como assim vivo?

- Os furos para entrar oxigênio, fiz alguns quando levei meu cachorro na caixa ao veterinário.

- Sei, sei. – Sirius o cortou – Coloque a caixa no elevador, eu pego aqui em cima.

- Tudo bem senhor.

- Obrigado Meiry.

Sirius colocou o interfone no lugar e, vestindo a camisa previamente largada no sofá, saiu do apartamento e apertou o botão do elevador, esperando subir os 14 andares e chegar à sua cobertura.

_Trhick, _a porta do elevador se abriu e Sirius viu a caixa de papelão cheia de furos, torcendo o gesto em um careta, pegou a caixa e entrou no apartamento, jogando a caixa sem muito cuidado em cima da mesa da cozinha e ligando a cafeteira.

- Vamos ver o que tem aqui. – Sirius disse pegando a faca dentro da gaveta e cortando o lacre.

O grito que ele deu pode ser ouvido de todo o prédio, sendo seguido de perto pelo choro assustado de um neném vindo da caixa.

* * *

N/A: Esse capítulo ficou curtinho porque queria postar hoje ainda e como estou saindo e é isso que o está pronto, vou postar.

Desculpa de novo pelos erros de digitação (possivelmente você viu alguns ai), mas ainda estou sem beta, alguém se habilita?

Ah, pretendo atualizar nos domingos e quartas. Sei que esse capítulo ficou consideravelmente pequeno em relação ao primeiro, mas achei melhor parar nessa parte e criar o mistério =P

Respondendo aos comentários:

**fermalaquias - **Obrigada, acho que o capítulo respondeu a pergunta né. Como assim ao lado "contrário" de Harry? Eles moram na Irlanda e querem proteger a Ginny, mas não tem nada contra o Harry porque ainda não o conhecem.

Roh Matheus - Obrigada, a saída ja foi, gostou? Posso adiantar que se não no próximo capítulo, no outro, as coisas começam a ficar "boas", haha.

aniinhahandbol - Obrigada, tá aí o capitulo novo, espero que goste.

Obrigada a **todos** que **leram** e obrigada duplo aos que **comentaram**, beijos Fernanda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – "Oi Ginny"**

_Capítulo sem frase._

_09:40, Casa dos Potter, Londres_

- James, o seu celular está tocando. – Lily disse entrando no quarto e abrindo as cortinas, para o marido acordar – Amor, o celular.

- Hoje é domingo Lily, mande-o pela janela. – James resmungou da cama, colocando um travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

- James! – Disse alto jogando o celular nas costas descobertas do marido – Atenda, é o Sirius.

- O Sirius está fazendo o que eu gostaria de estar também. Dormindo. – Ele tirou o travesseiro da cabeça e olhou no visor do celular, onde podia ser visto _Padfoot _com o número _07349 10955*_ embaixo - Não é que é ele mesmo!

- Não sei por que está surpreso, pessoas _realmente acordam _antes das dez. – A mulher disse penteando os cabelos novamente, agora com mais cuidado do que antes de sair do quarto.

- Shhh. – James fez para Lily um gesto, falando para ela ficar quieta, dando a entender que o assunto era sério, mas logo começou a rir – Você não pode estar falando sério! – E riu mais.

- O que foi Jay? – A esposa perguntou curiosa, deixando a escova em cima da penteadeira ornamentada.

- Não acredito nisso Padfoot. – Ele continuava rindo alto – Desculpe, mas é realmente engraçado. – James ficou em silencio um bom tempo depois disso, só mantendo o sorriso de "isso é hilário" no rosto – Ok, eu estou indo para aí. Não levarei o corpo de bombeiros e a policia Sirius. Nem o papa. Acho que a Lily conseguirá cuidar da situação. Ta certo Sirius, já vamos.

- O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

- Troque de roupa Lily. – James disse se levantando – Sirius recebeu uma encomenda.

- Hã? Uma encomenda? – Perguntou sem entender.

- É. – O marido respondeu já no banheiro – Ele recebeu um bebê. – Disse não segurando mais o riso.

* * *

_10:02, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

- Bom dia família – Harry disse entrando na cozinha coçando os olhos por baixo dos óculos – Oh, onde estão? – Ele olhou em volta e não viu ninguém – Eu heim!

Harry saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala, nada. No escritório do pai, nada também. Dando de ombros, voltou para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã.

Já estava sentado no banco, com o bolo em cima do balcão, junto com o suco e os ovos fritos com bacon, quando Ginny entrou na cozinha com uma cara nada amigável.

- Bom dia! – Ele disse alegremente.

- Me deixa em paz Potter. – Ela disse mau humorada e se sentou do lado de Harry.

- Tomou o remédio Ginny?

- Sim. Minha cabeça ainda dói.

- Mais tarde passa, relaxa. – Ele disse a abraçando pelos ombros e depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça – Bebe um pouco de suco e come alguma coisa.

- Obrigada – Ela agradeceu o copo de suco oferecido e bebeu um gole – Onde estão seus pais?

- Não sei. Devem ter aproveitado bem a noite e estão dormindo até agora. – Disse piscando maliciosamente para Ginny.

- Harry! – Ela ficou vermelha – São seus pais.

- Sim, e como você acha que eu fui feito?

- Não vamos falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse se levantando e indo lavar o copo – Eu vou buscar meu afilhado hoje para passar o dia comigo. Talvez você queira vir, vamos ao parque e depois vou comprar o presente de aniversário dele.

- Oh, não sei. – Ela disse colocando da mão na testa – Minha cabeça realmente está doendo e amanha começam as aulas, eu _realmente_ não devia ficar saindo com você. Além do que, é um momento de vocês.

- Você quem sabe. Você melhorará após o café, tenho certeza. Quanto as aulas, relaxe. Como você disse, elas só começam amanha, não é hoje.

- Que horas você vai sair?

- Eu já estou pronto.

- E seus pais?

- Eu não tenho cinco anos Ginny, não preciso ficar falando onde eu vou. Talvez você precise, mas a gente deixa um bilhete. Vai ou não? – Perguntou já saindo da cozinha.

- Vou. – Disse depois de pensar um pouco – Mas espera eu me trocar. – Disse gritando e subindo rápido as escadas.

* * *

_10:44, Casa dos Lupin, Londres_.

- _Padinho! _– A criança de um ano e dois meses tentou dizer quando viu Harry entrando na casa – _Padinho! _– Disse levantando os bracinhos para Harry tira-lo do chão.

- Oi pequeno. – Harry deu um beijo no afilhado – Como você está? – Ele perguntou, recebendo só um sorriso de volta e Teddy logo quis voltar para o chão.

- Ele é lindo. – Admirou Ginny.

- É mesmo. – Tonks disse entrando na sala com o marido – Obrigada Hanna, você está dispensada hoje. – Ela disse para a empregada, que pediu licença e saiu.

- Remus. – Harry disse abraçando o amigo do pai, e conseqüentemente seu amigo também. – Oi Tonks, tudo bem?

- Tirando o fato desse bagunceiro mal nos deixar dormir – Ela disse apontando o sofá para eles se sentarem.

- Não sei se vocês conhecem – Ele disse após se sentarem e perceber que não havia apresentado Ginny – a Srta Weasley. Ginny está em Londres para fazer intercambio na _Holland Park_. – Informou para os Lupin e logo virou-se para Ginny – Remus dá aula de Calculo II lá.

- Oh! – Ginny disse admirada – Prazer.

- O prazer é nosso, querida – Tonks disse animada – Se você precisar de algo, pode me procurar.

- Obrigada Sra Lupin.

- Bem, temos que ir Ginny, ou vamos perder o horário do circo. – Harry disse se levantando – Vamos Teddy? – Harry pegou o menino no chão e a bolsa, que estava previamente preparada em cima do sofá.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los. – Ginny disse, ainda encantada com o fato de Remus ser professor de uma de suas matérias preferidas.

- Dê tchau para os seus pais Teddy.

_- Papa, mama. _– Ele disse balançando a mão enquanto saía da casa no colo do padrinho.

* * *

_11:00, Apartamento do Sirius, Londres._

- Faz isso parar de chorar, faz isso parar de chorar! – Sirius dizia freneticamente para Lily, que tentava acalmar o neném.

- Sirius, cala a boca. – Ela disse.

- Como eu posso calar a boca? Isso – ele apontou para o neném chorando – não me pertence. Tenho que colocá-lo de volta na caixa e por na rua, aí alguém pega.

- Padfoot, um bebe não é como um sofá velho. Não dá para fazer isso. – James disse pensativo.

- Então vamos ligar para a polícia. Com isso eu não fico.

- Não veio nenhum bilhete, não disseram nada ao entregar ele? – Lily perguntou, finalmente acalmando o menino.

- Só o jornal que isso estava embrulhado. – James levantou e foi até a cozinha, buscando a caixa e tirando as folhas de jornal de dentro. Achou um envelope escondido no fundo da caixa.

- Acho que isso é para você Padfoot. – Ele disse entregando o envelope branco com o símbolo de uma empresa na frente.

Sirius abriu o envelope, acreditando que o nome e endereço da pessoa que havia deixado o bebe, estaria lá dentro, só esperando Sirius ler e ir devolver. Porém, a medida que ia lendo, e vendo os gráficos, ele ia ficando branco, até que terminou de ler, e ao abrir a boca para falar o que era, desmaiou.

* * *

_12:41, Centro do Londres, Londres._

- Você gostou do almoço Teddy? – Ginny perguntou carinhosamente para o menino, acomodado em sua cadeirinha no banco de trás.

- _Padinho. _– Ele respondeu.

- Ele não gosta muito de você Ginny. – Harry disse rindo.

- Gosta sim! – Ela disse revoltada.

- Não, não gosta. – Ele riu de novo – Ele se acostuma.

- Não entendo como ele reconhece você. Seus pais disseram que você não aparece há cinco meses.

- Eu não apareço para _eles _há cinco meses. – Ele disse fechando a cara – Eu vinha para Londres pelo menos duas vezes por mês, e eu via o Teddy na escolinha. Era uma maneira de eu continuar conectado com a minha família, mesmo não podendo ver ninguém.

- Com o que você trabalha afinal? – Ginny perguntou indecisa – Digo, é um mistério, você e aquela arma que você apontou para mim anteontem.

- O que você precisa saber Ginny é que eu trabalho para o governo. Não há muitos no meu departamento, somos algo em torno de mil homens para toda a Inglaterra, então temos que assumir diferentes posições em diferentes lugares.

- Sei. Mas você não disse ainda o que você faz.

- Não me leve a mal, mas minha mãe demorou três anos para saber, eu não posso te contar conhecendo-a a três dias.

- Tudo bem.

Harry sorriu para ela e encostou o carro em frente uma loja de bebês.

- Espere aqui com o Teddy que só vou buscar o presente dele. – Ginny acenou confirmando com a cabeça e Harry saiu do carro.

A loja, _Liuo's_,estava exatamente como Harry se lembrava. Foi direto a velha senhora que havia o atendido da ultima vez.

- Sra Karle. – Ele chamou e a senhora levantou a cabeça dos papeis que estava mechendo.

- Sr Potter! – Ela exclamou, feliz – Achei que não voltaria mais.

- Ora, eu encomendei _aquilo_ e vim buscar.

- Sim, claro. – Ela disse mexendo em baixo do balcão e tirando uma caixa – Aqui senhor Potter, exatamente como pediu.

- Obrigado Sra Karle. – Harry tirou a carteira da calça _jeans_ e entregou para a senhora três notas de £50, a fazendo soltar uma grande exclamação.

- 150 libras é muito dinheiro Sr Potter! É mais que o combinado.

- Se isso realmente servir como espero que sirva, isso é pouco Sra Karle. – Ele disse sorrindo para ela – Obrigado. Voltarei em breve.

Harry saiu da loja e apertou o botão na chave do carro para o porta malas abrir, colocando a caixa lá dentro, com cuidado, entrou no carro e o ligou.

- Demorei? – Perguntou para Ginny.

- Não muito. Seu telefone tocou. – Ela disse mostrando o celular que estava no compartimento do lado da marcha.

- Quem era? – Harry estava concentrado no engarrafamento que começava a se formar.

- Isso que foi estranho. Só apareceu números das duas vezes que tocou. – Ginny viu Harry sorrir de canto – Primeiro apareceu 7 e depois 13.

- Hum. Ligue para a minha mãe, por favor, e pergunte o que ela queria.

* * *

_12:52, Apartamento do Sirius, Londres._

- Cala a boca Sirius! – Lily disse pegando o celular e atendendo no viva voz, já que o neném estava no seu colo. – Oi filho.

- _É a Ginny. _

- Ah! Oi Ginny. – Ela disse surpresa.

- _Oi Sra Potter. O Harry está dirigindo e pediu para eu ligar para a senhora._

- Oh sim. Coloque no viva voz por favor Ginny, preciso falar com ele.

- _Tudo bem. Oi mãe._

- Oi filho. Onde você está?

- _Acabei de sair da Liuo's. _

_- _Certo. – Ela disse pensativa – Você está indo fazer algo importante?

- _Não. Eu ia levar o Teddy e a Ginny no Holland Park ou no Kesingston. _

- Outro dia você faz isso. Agora vem aqui pro apartamento do Sirius. Seu padrinho está incontrolável.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa? _– Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Aconteceu. Mas venha para cá que você verá.

- _Ok, chego em três minutos. _

- Te amo filho. – Harry desligou o telefone.

- É Padfoot, é isso que te espera. – James brincou e recebeu um olhar mortífero do amigo.

- Eu não vou ficar com... isso. – Ele apontou para o bebê.

- Sirius. – James disse sério, se sentando ao lado dele – Você entende que ele é seu filho não é?

- Sim. Mas eu nunca quis. E nunca vou querer.

- Não fale isso jamais Sirius Black! – Lily brigou e levantou com o bebê no colo – Vou colocá-lo no quarto, e quando voltar vamos ter uma conversinha Sr Black. – Ela disse revoltada.

- Você está ferrado. – James disse depois de ver Lily sumir no corredor que levava ao quarto de Sirius e ao escritório.

- Voltei! – Ela sentenciou e se sentou na frente dos dois homens – Olha aqui Sirius Black, ele é seu filho, como está escrito nesse exame de DNA aí. – Ela apontou para o papel jogado perto da estante – O que você planeja fazer?

- Dar para a adoção, lógico. – Ele respondeu nervosamente – É o mais certo a se fazer, não o quero.

- Para de dizer isso! – Lily explodiu – Ter um filho é uma benção. Ninguém vai para a adoção, você vai ficar com ele por pelo menos duas semanas e vai cuidar dele como ele merece ser cuidado. Vai registrar e colocar ele no seu plano de saúde. Vai fazer todos os exames necessários e, se mesmo após isso, você não quiser aquele menino lindo que todo pai queria, James e eu – James, que estava com o olhar baixo, ouvindo Lily, levantou a cabeça rapidamente com os olhos arregalados – vamos criar como se fosse nosso filho.

- Lily... – James disse indeciso.

- Calado James. – Lily disse piscando para o marido – Estamos entendidos Sirius? - Sirius ficou calado, olhando para o nada. – Estamos entendidos Sirius? – Ela perguntou de novo.

- Não Lily! – Ele respondeu finalmente – Veja só, não tem espaço para uma criança aqui. Só há dois quartos nesse apartamento.

- É! Isso mesmo, _dois_. Desocupe o quarto com aquelas suas coisas e o limpe, pinte, compre coisas novas e estará pronto.

- Não tenho tempo para cuidar de uma criança tão dependente. – Sirius tentou novamente.

- _Tempo? _Você não tem _tempo?_ Sirius, você é a pessoa mais desocupada do mundo! – Dessa vez foi James que disse incrédulo – Você gostou tanto quando foi com o Harry, que _nem seu filho era_ – Sirius disse, "_Hei! É sim!_" – está vendo? E agora você tem um filho _seu_. Para poder colocar um nome, dar carinho e suporte.

- Eu não quero. – Ele disse emburrado.

- E eu não quero saber. – Harry disse da porta carregando Teddy e com Ginny do lado, haviam ouvido a ultima parte da conversa – Você vai criar e ponto final. – Harry disse passando um Teddy alegre para Lily e ajeitando a blusa de frio – Estamos entendidos Sirius? Ou eu vou precisar ter uma conversa com o... – Harry foi interrompido pelo próprio Sirius.

- Sim. Não será necessário. Estamos completamente entendidos. – Todo mundo ficou sem entender.

- Ótimo. Então, cadê o meu irmãozinho? – Harry perguntou animado.

* * *

_20:14, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

- O jantar estava ótimo Sra Potter. – Ginny agradeceu – Eu gostaria de poder ajudar a cuidar das coisas aqui.

- Oh querida, não é necessário. – Lily disse, comovida com a boa vontade de Ginny.

- Eu insisto. É o mínimo que posso fazer. Eu poderia ajudar a senhora a cozinhar, era eu quem fazia a comida lá em casa.

- Sério? – Lily disse encantada – Claro que pode meu bem. Venha James, Harry, vamos para a sala conversar um pouco. – Ela levantou da mesa pegando Ginny pela mão e todos foram para a sala de estar, onde James aproveitou para ligar a lareira.

- Então – James começou – porque Sirius ouviu você aquela hora Harry?

- Digamos que o Sirius me deve uma.

- Como assim? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Olha gente, é assunto meu e do Sirius. Não vou falar disso. – Harry se desculpou levantando – Eu tenho que dormir, amanha preciso estar cedo na _CO19_. Boa noite. – Ele deu um beijo na mãe.

- Boa noite. – Os outros responderam.

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre os irmãos de Ginny e a vida dela na Irlanda. Os Potter estavam contando também, algumas dicas básicas para Ginny sobreviver em Londres.

- Bem Ginny, queremos te dar uma coisa. – James anunciou - Lily já considera você como filha, e não leve isso a mal, e como sua família aqui em Londres, precisamos te dar todo o suporte necessário. Não querendo me gabar, mas você teve sorte em vim para a nossa família. – Ele disse entregando uma pequena caixa para Ginny, que cabia na mão dela.

- Oh! – Ginny exclamou quando viu as quatro notas de £50 dentro da caixa – Isso é muito dinheiro. _Muito mesmo_.

- Não é. – James disse – Claro que dá para viver com £200*, mas nós não vamos estar o tempo todo com você, ou o Harry, para comprar as coisas para você.

- Obrigada Sr e Sra Potter, de verdade.

- Não é nada minha querida. – Lily disse carinhosamente – E qualquer problema que surgir, pode me ligar ou para o James.

- Ou para o Harry. – James disse piscando para Ginny.

- Bem. – Ela coçou a garganta envergonhada – Obrigada. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Ginny. – James despediu.

- Boa noite querida. Precisa que a acorde?

- Não, obrigada Sra Potter.

- Tudo bem. A levarei amanha se não se importar.

- Claro que não.

- Assim você pode aprender o caminho, não fica longe daqui.

- Certo. Obrigada de novo. – Ela disse já subindo as escadas. – Boa noite.

Ginny terminou de subir as escadas e virou a esquerda, o lado que ficava os luxuosos quartos.

- Se o meu quarto já é lindo, nem imagino os outros. – Disse pensando alto e abriu a porta do seu quarto. – Harry! – Disse assustada, ele estava parado com os braços cruzados na frente da porta. Ginny diria que estava especialmente esperando-a.

- Oi Ginny. – Foi o que ele disse antes de descruzar os braços e passar o braço direito em cima do ombro de Ginny, para empurrar a porta e se aproximar dela, vencendo a distancia – Porra mãe! – Foi que o ela ouviu antes de sentir os lábios de Harry se encostando aos seus e a mão dele, experiente, passar pela sua cintura enquanto a outra ia direto para a nuca.

* * *

N/A: Oi gente. Viram o que eu disse sobre atualizações podem atrasar?

Eu estava com o capítulo bem atrasado e quarta, o dia que eu iria postar, fiquei sem internet o dia todo por causa da chuva que está atacando a minha cidade. E para quem acredita que isso é bom, que aí posso escrever sem me distrair, está completamente enganado. Busco referencias para a fanfic na internet todo o tempo, então sem internet a fic não vai para frente.

Anyway... O capítulo mais uma vez está pequeno e eu acho que vão seguir esse tamanho daqui em diante.

Mais uma vez sem betar, ninguém se disponibilizou ainda =X, então desculpem – de novo – pelos erros prováveis.

Respondendo aos comentários:** Roh Matheus** - Obrigada por comentar de novo, sério. Muito obrigada também por achar que escrevo bem, comentários assim motivam a gente, e muito. O capítulo está postado, espero que tenha gostado.

- Own *_* Como eu disse para a Roh, obrigada, de verdade. Comentários assim me motivam muito e me faz querer dar mais do que o melhor de mim. Mandaram! hsuasuahsuah, espero que goste do desenrolar da história.

**Obrigada **de verdade quem** leu** e mais ainda, quem **comentou. **Espero vocês no próximo, - que não deve sair domingo, e sim segunda ou terça - beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV – "Não vou **_**perder **_**você."**

_Quando o futuro vira passado, é fácil ver o que tinha que ser feito._

Harry pressionou o pequeno corpo de Ginny na porta, arrancando um gemido de prazer dela. O beijo, se possível, ficou ainda mais profundo, com a língua de Harry percorrendo cada milímetro da boca dela.

Ginny demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que sentiu seu corpo entre a porta e Harry, levou as mãos ao cabelo dele, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Porém, na mesma rapidez que o beijo começou, ele acabou e Ginny sentiu Harry se afastando e, ainda com os olhos fechados, suspirar.

- Ok. – Ela disse, a fim de quebrar o silencio.

- Porra mãe! – Ele disse finalmente abrindo os olhos e puxando a mão de Ginny para ela sair da frente da porta, a abrindo e saindo por ela logo depois.

- Harry! – Ginny chamou baixo chegando ao corredor, ao o ver entrando no quarto, duas portas após o dela – Harry! – Ela disse indo atrás dele, mas parou ao velo sair com a carteira, o _blackberry _e as chaves do carro na mão. – Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? Aonde você vai?

Harry passou por ela e Ginny ficou olhando as costas dele se afastar.

- Harry? – Ela tentou pela ultima vez e ele olhou para trás.

- Me desculpe Ginny. – Ele disse e desceu as escadas.

* * *

_22:17, Gordons Wine Bar, Londres._

- Harry! – Billius disse se aproximando do amigo no bar – Você tem noção do quão difícil foi achar você aqui hoje? – Ele tirou o cachecol e o casaco e os colocou no cabide próximo a onde estavam.

- Eu beijei a Ginny. – Harry disse, bebendo toda a sua dose dupla de _uísque._

- O que? – Billius perguntou, não acreditando – Você _beijou _a Ginny? A Ginny intercambista?

- É. – Harry respondeu suspirando e pegando o copo já cheio novamente e bebendo um pouco.

- Ei, calma aí cara. – Billius alertou – Você trabalha amanhã. Agora, porque diabos você beijou essa garota? Ela é tipo, - ele fez as contas rapidamente – cinco anos mais nova.

- Seis. – Harry o corrigiu – Seis. Minha mãe, boa parte da culpa é dela.

- O que sua mãe tem haver com isso? – Billius perguntou sem entender – Ela te obrigou? – Disse rindo.

- Ela me disse que não era para tentar nada com a Ginny e essas coisas.

- E isso atiçou você.

- É. – Ele terminou de beber o _uísque _e tirou a carteira, colocando o dinheiro das bebidas em cima do balcão – Ela deveria saber.

- Para de drama Harry. Você já beijou – e fez outras coisas também – com muitas garotas. Porque essa te importa?

- Eu prometi Bill. Prometi. E a minha palavra importa para mim.

- E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei. – Ele disse levantando – Mas a Ginny deve estar mais confusa que eu. Acho que por hoje, eu vou passar a noite no _Blatter_.

- Você poderia ficar lá em casa... Se a Hermione não tivesse se mudado mês passado.

- É. – Harry riu – Obrigado de todo jeito. Obrigado por vir aqui hoje também.

- Relaxa Harry, - Billius colocou a mão no ombro do amigo enquanto passavam pela multidão de mulheres que dançavam na pista de dança – você me ajudou por mais de dez anos, quando você precisa de mim uma noite, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é vim.

- Ok, isso soou muito gay – Harry disse rindo -, além do que, senti uma mão apertando a minha bunda. Por favor, diga que não foi você Billius.

* * *

_08:00, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

- Bom dia Sra Potter. – Ginny disse se sentando na mesa já posta de café da manhã.

- Bom dia Ginny. O que aconteceu com você? – Disse olhando o rosto dela cheio de olheiras – Já sei, - disse animada, quando Ginny abriu a boca para falar – está tão animada com a escola nova que não conseguiu dormir.

- É. – Ela respondeu tentando desviar sua mente do assunto que a atormentava desde a noite anterior, se serviu do suco e comeu um pedaço de bolo – É, foi isso.

- Oh querida – Lily disse alheia aos problemas -, tudo vai ir bem. Eu vou chamar o James.

Ginny tomou seu café da manhã em silêncio e ficou esperando Lily voltar, o que não demorou muito.

- Ginny, esquecemos de te entregar ontem. – Lily disse entrando com uma caixa na cozinha.

- Mais presentes não Sra Potter. – Ela disse, envergonhada.

- Isso será necessário Ginny. – James disse se sentando na frente da menina.

- Obrigada então. – Ela agradeceu abrindo a caixa – Oh! Obrigada senhores Potter. Eu não poderia ter ficado em uma família melhor que essa. – Ela disse analisando o pequeno notebook vermelho da _Apple_. – Eu queria agradecer a vocês também, vocês me acolheram muito bem, me deram _tudo _em vermelho, e Deus sabe como eu amo vermelho, e me tratam como filha, como eu sentia falta disso – Ginny disse se emocionando, fazendo Lily se emocionar também e em pouco tempo as duas estavam chorando.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Sirius disse entrando na cozinha com o bebê em uma espécie de bolsa.

- Acho que elas estão naquela época do mês. – James respondeu baixo puxando o amigo para o canto – Também não estou entendendo. – Sussurrou.

- Credo. Estou indo embora, volto depois. – Sirius disse, já saindo e pegando a _bolsa_ do chão, onde tinha deixado.

James esperou pacientemente as duas acalmarem, mas, quando ele viu no pequeno relógio _cuco _na parede apontar _vinte para as nove_, ele resolveu intervir e chamá-las de volta a realidade.

- Lily. – Ele colocou a mão no ombro da esposa – Ginny vai se atrasar para o primeiro dia.

- Oh! – Ela levantou-se, limpando as lágrimas – Ginny busque sua mochila querida. Estou te esperando no carro. – Lily saiu da cozinha já pegando sua bolsa no caminho e deu um beijo no marido – Te amo.

- Eu também. – James respondeu apaixonado – Vamos almoçar juntos hoje?

- Sim. Prometo não me atrasar no almoço com os novos clientes.

- Boa sorte. – James desejou e a beijou carinhosamente.

- Hum. – Ginny chegou e disse sem graça, fazendo os Potter se separarem – Desculpe Sra Potter, mas temos que ir.

- Sim, claro querida. Não tem problema. Vamos.

* * *

_09:56, Sede da CO19, Londres._

Harry estava sentado há quase três horas na frente do diretor da _CO19_, e ele estava agora – finalmente – anotando o básico no relatório que seria encaminhado a _Scotland Yard_ e arquivado devidamente.

- Bem Potter, - o diretor colocou a caneta em cima do papel após assinar a primeira folha e rubricar as outras seis – é só você ler e, bem, você sabe o procedimento.

- Sim senhor. – Harry respondeu e recolheu o relatório para ler. Pouco tempo depois, tirou a caneta do bolso interno do palitó e assinou _Harry Potter_ na primeira pagina, rubricando o _HP _nas outras, e ajeitando os papeis, devolveu para o diretor. – Pronto. Está de acordo com o meu. – Ele tirou o dele da pequena maleta preta que estava acomodada no chão e entregou-o também.

- Obrigado Potter. A Inglaterra está enormemente grata pelos seus serviços. Sua gratificação será paga hoje até as 13:00 e devido ao nível do serviço prestado, o senhor receberá a homenagem junto aos outros agentes no próximo sábado.

- Obrigado senhor. – Harry agradeceu, já sabendo que isto aconteceria.

- Você está liberado Potter.

Harry levantou com cuidado e apertou a mão do diretor, pegando a maleta, saiu da sala. Assim que fechou a porta, alargou a gravata e tirou o celular do bolso para olhar as horas.

- Merda! – Disse alto andando apressado por entre os corredores – São 10:09, Sirius vai me matar.

* * *

_11:20, Holland Park School, Londres._

- Bom dia classe! – A professora de química entrou na sala, tentando equilibrar os muitos livros pesados e as duas bolsas – Por favor, em seus lugares. – Ela disse ao jogar as coisas em cima da mesa e ver que quase ninguém, exceto por três alunos novos que estavam sentados e olhando atentamente tudo, prestava atenção nela. – Ótimo, - disse ao ver todos sentados após um tempo – espero que o fato que eu tenha 22 anos, ter esse estilo _alternativo _– apontou para as roupas _hippie _– e ensine _química_, não interfira no nosso trabalho. – Ao ver a careta da maioria dos alunos ela suspirou e se sentou em cima da mesa, descontraída e pegou o _diário de classe_ – Ótimo, temos duas novas estudantes, Alicia Loald e Ginny Weasley. Senhoritas, poderiam se apresentar por favor? Digam o nome, idade, onde estudavam, o que mais gostam de fazer e um esporte.

- Bem, sou a Alicia – a menina sentada ao lado de Ginny se apressou e se levantou – eu morava em _Oxford, _mas por causa do grande movimento por causa da universidade meus pais decidiram se mudar para Londres. Tenho 18 anos e eu gosto muito de basquete, que faz meu _hobby _ser um esporte, respondendo as duas perguntas.

- Seja bem vinda Srta Loald. – A professora disse alegremente e olhando no diário, achou o nome de Ginny novamente – Srta Weasley?

- Meu nome é Ginny – ela disse se levantando com timidez – eu nasci em Londres, mas me mudei muito nova para a _Dublin, _na Irlanda. Morava com dois de meus irmãos mais velhos e estou fazendo intercambio porque eles acharam que seria legal _expandir meus conhecimentos_. Eu tenho 17 anos e a coisa que eu mais gosto de fazer está relacionada a esmaltes. – Ela disse mostrando as unhas bem feitas e decoradas por ela mesmo – Sou fascinada com meus vidrinhos e tudo o que envolve o mundo esmaltistico. E eu odeio qualquer tipo de esportes. – Ginny disse tudo muito rápido e logo se sentou.

- Bem, obrigada pela apresentação. Espero que gostem da _Holland Park _e sejam bem vindas a nossa escola. – A professora disse educada enquanto pegava um pincel em uma das bolsas e escrevia no quadro.

- Ruth Tolkien? – Alicia perguntou curiosa.

- Sim. – A professora disse, depositando o pincel em cima da mesa e virando para a classe novamente. – John Tolkien foi meu bisavô. Mas não estamos aqui para falar de história – ela desviou do assunto, ao ver o olhar espantado dos que não sabiam – quem aqui sabe me dizer, como eu _balanceio equações químicas iônicas? _

A mão de Ginny foi uma das três, em uma sala de vinte e oito alunos, levantada.

- Srta Weasley? – A professora deu uma chance.

* * *

_12:02, Apartamento do Sirius, Londres._

- O que você acha? – Harry perguntou após contar o acontecido ao padrinho, o _expert _em relacionamentos.

- Você gosta dela? – Sirius perguntou, tentando controlar o bebê no colo, que se remexia – Gosta de _gostar_?

- Não. – Harry respondeu enfático – Ela é legal, inteligente e bonita. Muito bonita. Mas é só isso.

- Ótimo. Então curta a vida Harry.

- É, mas o que eu faço com a Ginny? Sabe, eu estou lá com meus pais até sexta, é minha obrigação conviver bem com ela.

- Converse com ela. Simples assim. Mas agora você vai me ajudar a cuidar _disso _aqui – deu o bebe para Harry e levantou para pegar um livro pequeno na estante – e a escolher os nomes dele.

- Você vai olhar em um livro? Sério? – Harry perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim. Assim será e pronto. Os dois primeiros nomes...

- Masculinos. – Harry interviu a favor do bebê.

- Sim, masculinos, vão ser o nome do bebê. Sirius pegou o pequeno livro de _contos eróticos _e abriu logo em uma das paginas iniciais, procurando por um nome masculino e encontrou – _Matthew acariciou sem cuidado os seios de_...

- Ok Sirius, já entendi. – Harry interviu novamente – Oi Matthew. – Disse ao neném – Vamos descobrir seu outro nome. – E dessa vez Harry quem pegou o livro e abriu-o no meio. – Sirius! – Ele exclamou surpreso.

- Oi? – O padrinho respondeu distraído.

- É o nome, aqui – mostrou no livro – Matthew Sirius Black, oi. – Ele disse novamente ao bebê e sacudiu ele um pouco.

- Legal. – Sirius disse animado – Tenho que ligar pro Pontas e falar que isso eu já fiz.

* * *

_12:36, Holland Park Scholl, Londres._

- Você pode se sentar comigo. – Um menino disse, parando ao lado de Ginny, ao vê-la com a bandeja do almoço na mão e sem saber onde se sentar na grande cantina.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, sincera.

- Ethan Thompson. – O menino se apresentou enquanto ia mostrando o caminho para a mesa onde ele se sentava com outras meninas.

- Ginny Weasley.

- Eu sei quem você é. Te vi na aula de química. Você é boa.

- Obrigada. Eu realmente gosto de química e a professora parece ser bem legal.

- Ela é descolada. – Ethan disse simplesmente quando se sentaram.

- Obrigada por me chamar também. Os alunos dessa escola são uns...

- Monstros. – Ethan completou para Ginny e ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando – É, eu sei como é.

Ethan e Ginny conversaram durante todo o almoço animadamente. Ginny descobriu que Ethan morava na mesma rua da escola e não tinha muitos amigos ali também.

- Qual sua próxima aula? – Ginny perguntou olhando o horário dela.

- Tenho espanhol, e você?

- Calculo avançado. Sala 31, você sabe onde fica?

- Uau. – Ele disse, espantado por conhecer alguém que fizesse calculo avançado – É claro, todo mundo sabe onde é a sala do Sr Lupin, apesar de muitos nem terem entrado. Posso te mostrar se quiser.

- Ótimo. Obrigada de novo.

- Não é nada. – Ethan levantou-se e Ginny notou algo estranho, mas não conseguiu identificar o que era – Vamos?

- Claro.

* * *

_14:39, Sede da CO19, Londres._

- Potter! – Um oficial colocou a mão no ombro de Harry, fazendo ele tirar o tampão que protegia os ouvidos e abaixar a "_tábua_", e colocar a arma em cima, parando de treinar – Seu telefone está tocando.

- Obrigado Philip. – Harry tirou o cartucho da arma e se virou para pegar o _blackberry _que estava na mesa logo atrás – Espero que seja importante mãe. – Ele disse saindo da sala.

_- E é filho. Aliás, porque você sumiu essa noite? Me disseram que você passou a noite no Blatter do centro. O que aconteceu?_

_- _Bem, - Harry começou a explicar.

- _Tanto faz. – _Lily interrompeu – _Depois você fala. Preciso de você agora. Estou agarrada com esse novo cliente, ele não consegue se decidir entre os projetos que fiz e vou ficar mais um tempo aqui._

- E? – Harry perguntou, ao ver que a mãe parara de falar.

- _Preciso que pegue a Ginny para mim. Ela não sabe voltar ainda. _

- Não. – Harry foi enfático.

- _Porque não? Você está ocupado? _

- Não. Só não vou buscá-la.

- _Harry, por favor. – _Ela implorou – _Vocês se dão bem, é só buscá-la e deixá-la em casa._

- Não vai acontecer mãe. Eu preciso de um pouco de espaço.

- _Harry Potter, se você precisa de espaço vá sentar em um míssel. – _A mãe disse com raiva – _Agora pegue esse seu carro e vá buscar a Ginny. Já vai dar 15:00 e ela vai ficar esperando._

-Ok mãe, você venceu.

_- Obrigado filho._

- Não agradeça. Estou de moto.

_- Harry... –_ Harry desligou o _blackberry _e suspirou, encostando o corpo na parede.

- Merda!

* * *

_15:06, Holland Park Scholl, Londres._

Harry estacionou a moto com facilidade entre os carros dos pais que vieram buscar os filhos. Procurou Ginny com os olhos e não a viu em lugar nenhum.

- Será que ela já foi embora? – Disse, descendo da moto e vendo um pequeno grupo se formando em volta de algo logo na porta do colégio – Ótimo, uma briga de _adolescentes _é tudo o que eu preciso agora. – Harry disse assumindo o seu lado _policial _e pegando o distintivo da _CO19_, abriu caminho entre os adolescentes. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao centro da roda, abriu os olhos e fechou a cara instantaneamente.

Havia três _lideres de torcida_ munidas com seus uniformes minúsculos a sua frente, e uma menina, bem mais baixa que as três de costas para Harry, mas mesmo com o uniforme azul marinho Harry reconheceu quem era pela cor dos cabelos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Harry perguntou, ficando por trás de Ginny e colocando a mão direita no ombro dela, para mostrar com a outra o distintivo. Ele sentiu a tensão passando pelos ombros dela e apertou um pouco, a modo de tranqüilizá-la.

- Absolutamente nada senhor. – A _líder _das amigas respondeu com descaso.

- Bom _Megan _– Harry disse, se esforçando para lembrar o nome da menina – eu não acho que não tenha _nada _acontecendo aqui.

- Você o conhece? – Uma das amigas perguntou à Megan.

- Ela não deve se lembrar. – Harry respondeu – Eu conheço a sua irmã Charlotte. E me responda o que está acontecendo aqui?

- A _intercambista _está quebrando as _regras da escola _ao andar com o _Ethan Thompson. _– Ela disse o nome como se cuspisse algo.

- E qual é o problema com o Sr Thompson? Aliás, onde ele está? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Ele está na enfermaria. – Ginny por fim respondeu possessa – Os cavalos que se intitulam _jogadores de futebol_ bateram tanto nele que o Sr Lupin o levou.

- Hum. – Harry disse apenas.

- Ele mereceu. – Megan se manifestou – É completamente errado ele... Ele... Você sabe.

- Não, não sei. – Harry respondeu impaciente e guardou o distintivo – Faça o favor de me explicar _Megan. _

- Ele _anda com garotos_. – Todos que estavam em volta observando a discussão fizeram "_uhhh._".

- E qual o problema com o Sr Thompson ser gay? – Harry perguntou, cansando daquilo – Olha aqui, - ele disse, ao ver que muitos abriram a boca para responder – eu não quero saber de nem mais um aluno miserável dessa escola chegando perto do Sr Thompson ou da Srta Weasley. Ou chamando ela de _intercambista _ou ele de _gay _ou _qualquer outra coisa_. Estamos entendidos?

- Desculpe _cara_. – Um menino forte e alto se destacou entre a multidão – Mas _quem é você mesmo?_

A pouca paciência que restava a Harry, devido aos últimos acontecimentos - o beijo, a conversa com Sirius e essa discussão inútil na porta do colégio – foi para o espaço e ele finalmente tirou a mão do ombro de Ginny, a colocando a suas costas e tirando novamente o distintivo, mas agora tirando a arma também, o que fez todos os alunos se assustarem e se afastarem.

- A _Scotland Yard _não é autorizada a usar armas. – Muita gente falou e vários celulares foram vistos, os alunos ligavam para a policia (Scotland Yard é a polícia de Londres e ela não é autorizada a usar armas).

- Exatamente. A _Scotland Yard _não é autorizada, mas se vocês repararem, eu não sou da _SY_, sou de um batalhão especial e _eu tenho certeza _que sou autorizado a usar a minha. Então se a Srta Weasley me disser algo, qualquer coisa que seja sobre vocês, os alunos dessa escola – que na minha época eram bem menos superficiais – eu não vou ter medo de usá-la. E você – apontou para a menina que estava no telefone, falando que havia um louco armado na escola – diga que o _louco _é Harry Potter. Vamos Ginny. – Harry guardou a arma e o distintivo e pegou no braço de Ginny, a conduzindo no meio da multidão.

- O que _exatamente _foi isso? – Ela perguntou, em estado de choque.

- Pára de tentar entender as coisas Ginny. – Harry respondeu sem paciência e jogou o capacete para ela – Vamos.

- Vamos aonde? – Ela disse, encarando a moto.

- Vamos Ginny. – Harry suspirou.

- Impossível. Não vou andar nisso.

- Olha aqui Srta Weasley – Ele disse ligando a moto – Ou você sobe ou fica sozinha com esses leões. – apontou com a cabeça para os alunos que os encaravam.

- Mas...

- Qual é Ginny, eu não vou _perder _você – Harry disse e ao ver o rosto de Ginny, ao interpretar mal a frase, completou - pelo caminho.

* * *

Oi (:

É, o capítulo não veio nem segunda nem terça, e sim domingo (ainda é domingo). Desculpem a demora, mas tive um pequeno bloqueio – já superado – e tive que fazer algumas compras de natal, o que atrasou.

O capítulo está sem betar de novo apesar de eu ter arrumado duas novas betas. A Bella e a Carol. (Está tarde e eu vou postar, já que nenhuma está online, desculpem meninas).

Respondendo aos comentários: **Joana Patricia: **Obrigada Joana. A questão do Sirius será esclarecida mais para a frente... Beijos e continue acompanhando (:

**fermalaquias: **Obrigada, sério! Bom, o seu comentário me deu umas idéias e por favor nao me acuse de plágio se ver algo assim na fic ok? suahsuhsuahs. Obrigada e aproveite o capitulo novo (:

**Bia997: **Obrigada, a atualização demorou um pouquinho mas está aí.

**Roh Matheus: **Teddy sempre é fofo! Sirius sempre vai ser um crianção, por isso a minha idéia de ele criar um bebê, isso ainda vai render... Harry é safadããão. hihi, isso vai render também. Obrigada de verdade viu. Espero que goste.

**Maroggedom: **Ai ai, desse jeito com todo mundo dizendo que eu escrevo bem vou começar a acreditar... =P Obrigada por ler e por gostar viu? Bota proibida nessa relação, mas vai ter um desenrolar interessante... Beijos e obrigada de novo.

Gente, fiquei tão feliz pela quantidade de comentários, sério mesmo. Obrigada todo mundo que **leu**_**, **_a todos que **comentaram**e aos que **votaram **também viu?

Capítulo demorado e talvez o piorzinho de todos, mas necessário para a fanfic desenrolar. Prometo uns beijinhos no próximo e se os comentários forem bacanas... Talvez tenham uma surpresinha =P

Não vou prometer atualização porque é semana do natal e não sei como o meu tempo vai estar, mas gosto de atualizar por semana, então pode vir qualquer dia ou o máximo será domingo.

Beijos e obrigada a todos, Fernanda Campos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – "Quanto vale o seu tempo?"**

Harry acelerou assim que Ginny subiu indecisa na moto e passou os braços pela cintura dele, apertando forte.

- Você tem certeza que isso é _completamente_ seguro? – Ginny gritou para Harry.

- Não precisa gritar Ginny, eu estou aqui na sua frente. – Harry resmungou – É completamente seguro.

- Sei. – Ginny disse, ainda gritando e Harry a ignorou – Para onde estamos indo?

- Para meu alojamento.

- Seu o que? – Ela gritou sem entender.

- Cala a boca Ginny. – Harry disse e no mesmo instante um trovão pode ser ouvido – Era tudo que faltava. – Murmurou.

Harry virou na esquina do _Hyde Park _e acelerou ainda mais na rodovia, fazendo Ginny se agarrar e se mexer, para ficar mais perto dele. A chuva caiu e foi inevitável não molharem, o que fez Harry sentir Ginny ficar tensa atrás dele, provavelmente se preparando para um acidente que não aconteceria.

- Relaxa Ginny, já estamos chegando. – Harry disse preocupado.

- Tudo bem. – Ela conseguiu falar com dificuldade enquanto tremia de frio.

Rapidamente Harry passou em frente a _Royal Academy of Arts _e seguiu direto para o _Soho _onde no meio dos vários restaurantes o portão de uma garagem abriu-se e Harry entrou.

- Chegamos. – Ele disse e ficou esperando Ginny descer, o que não aconteceu – Pode descer Ginny.

- Desculpe. – Ginny pediu já no chão e entregando o capacete para Harry – Nunca mais vou andar de moto.

- Ok, depois discutimos isso. – Harry disse sem paciência – Hoje o meu dia está sendo realmente _perfeito_, então vamos logo.

- Para onde? – Ela perguntou curiosa, mas se calou ao ver o olhar que Harry lançara para ela.

Potter abriu uma porta lateral e deixaram a garagem bem cuidada para subirem um lance de escadas e entrarem em uma sala de televisão – onde podia ser visto uma espécie de super computador, com várias telas e funções - não muito grande, conjugada com uma sala de jantar e uma cozinha, tudo decorado de um jeito bem masculino, mas devidamente arrumado.

- É aqui que eu ficava quando vinha a Londres nesses últimos meses. – Harry explicou enquanto entrava por uma porta que Ginny deduziu ser o quarto e voltou com duas toalhas e uma blusa de frio grande e azul, que deu para Ginny – É uma base do governo e é altamente secreta.

- Ok. – Ginny disse entendendo que aquilo não devia ser dito a ninguém e se secou o melhor possível, colocando a blusa de frio por cima do uniforme – Porque você não está com frio? – Ela perguntou se sentando no sofá e deixando sua mochila molhada no chão.

- Eu fui treinado para isso. – Harry deu de ombros e entregou para ela um copo de leite quente que havia esquentado no microondas.

O silencio os consumiu, enquanto Ginny tomava o leite para se esquentar e Harry observava a chuva torrencial que caía na rua.

- Sua mãe deve estar preocupada. – A voz de Ginny interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry e ele virou-se para encará-la.

- É. – Ele disse simplesmente e continuou a encarando. Os lábios de Ginny, que, assim como os dedos estavam quase roxos de frio e os cabelos bagunçados por causa da umidade, formava na opinião de Harry uma combinação perfeita – Vou ligar para ela e você vai tomar um banho ou vai congelar daqui a pouco. O banheiro é no quarto, sinta-se a vontade para pegar alguma roupa minha no guarda roupa.

- Não será necessário, obrigada Harry.

- Vai Ginny. – O tom de voz de Harry fez Ginny colocar o copo vazio na mesa de centro. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, o desafio eminente – Por favor. – Harry cedeu e se sentou, colocando a mão na cabeça e suspirando.

Ginny levantou-se devagar e caminhou em direção ao quarto com sua mochila. Harry a observou e quando viu a porta do quarto se fechando passou as mãos no rosto, cansado e impaciente.

- Essa garota vai me matar!

* * *

_15:59, Blatter Hotel, Londres_

Sirius e James estavam na sala de reuniões, sentados confortavelmente nos dois sofás disponíveis e Matthew estava na sua _bolsa_ em cima da mesa, chupando seu bico.

- James! – Lily disse entrando esbaforida na sala, assustando Sirius e Matthew, que começou a chorar na hora.

- Ótimo Lily! – Sirius disse com uma cara _nada _agradável – Você tem noção de como foi difícil acalmar _isso aí? _– E se levantou para pegar o bebê.

- Isso não é importante Sirius. – Lily disse, se jogando ao lado do marido no sofá, preocupada – O negócio com o novo cliente, eu fechei!

- Oh meu bem, parabéns! – James disse após um beijo caloroso – Eu tenho uma mulher com um acordo milionário. – Zombou.

- Sim, depois de comemorarem essa _esmola_ na conta dos Potter, por favor, poderiam e ajudar com _um problema de verdade_? – Disse, se referindo a Matthew.

- Vamos celebrar isso hoje. – Lily comemorou enquanto pegava o bebê e ele parou de chorar instantaneamente – Onde está o Harry? Pedi para ele trazer a Ginny para cá.

- Ele mandou uma _sms_ dizendo que estava de moto e teve que parar em um lugar seguro, enquanto a chuva passa.

- Oh! – Lily choramingou – Não acredito que ele foi buscar Ginny _naquilo _que ele chama de transporte. Ele não entende que ela está sob nossa responsabilidade e qualquer coisa que acontecer a ela seremos os culpados James?

- _Shh_ Lily, fique tranqüila. – Sirius disse, aliviado por não estar mais com Matthew nos braços – Nós todos sabemos que Harry é uma das pessoas mais responsáveis.

- Isso não faz a atitude dele se tornar correta! Onde já se viu? Levar _minha filha _para dar umas voltinhas de moto por Londres?

Batidas na porta interromperam as lamúrias da Sra Potter, o que fez os homens agradecerem internamente e Sirius levantar-se em uma velocidade relativamente grande para abrir a porta.

- Desculpe incomodar Sr Black. – Um mensageiro abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito – Mas temos um _problema _no lobby, acho melhor os senhores – olhou rapidamente para James e logo abaixou a cabeça novamente – virem dar uma olhada.

Sirius olhou para James e esse entendeu que era melhor irem ver o que estava acontecendo, dando um beijo na esposa, James seguiu o amigo e o – medroso – mensageiro em direção ao lobby.

* * *

_16:29, Apartamento CO19, Londres._

- E eu quero fazer arquitetura por isso. – Ginny completou, colocando os pés sobre o sofá e ajeitando a enorme blusa de frio emprestada por Harry.

- Cada vez mais vejo traços admiráveis em você que eu achei que existia. – Harry disse a elogiando – Eu me interessei bastante por engenharia civil quando criança, pelo fato de minha mãe ser arquiteta e estar sempre me levando para a companhia. Mas com o passar dos anos meu interesse pelo direito se intensificou e enquanto estava em Oxford fui recrutado por um dos meus professores para fazer parte da força tarefa do governo. Terminei minha graduação e meu treinamento para entrar na _CO19_ no mesmo ano e serei eternamente agradecido ao Sirius por me fazer optar pelas aulas com o Sr. Callahan.

- Mas esse seu mentor, - Ginny perguntou curiosa – ele simplesmente bateu os olhos em você e disse: "_Eu quero você no CO19_."?

- Não, obviamente. – Harry disse se levantando e tirando do forno elétrico a pizza congelada que estava esquecida no congelador – Ele recruta alguns alunos pelo modo que nos comportamos, seja em suas aulas ou no _campus_. Passamos por algumas entrevistas, onde ele dizia que era para fazermos parte de um grupo de estagiários, mas nunca conhecíamos ninguém que fazia parte desse _grupo_. O único que sabe todos os nomes é o Callahan.

- Entendo. – Ginny aceitou o prato com a pizza e esperou Harry se sentar para comerem juntos. – Obrigada pelo que você fez hoje pelo Ethan e por mim. Significou bastante.

- Não foi nada. – Ele resmungou torcendo a cara – Eu costumava ser assim quando era adolescente. Essa fase passa.

- Um _nerd-valentão_? Pagaria para ver. – Ginny riu e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas contemplando o fogo na lareira.

- Ginny, sobre ontem... – Harry começou após um tempo, sem rodeios, sem perceber que a menina havia pegado no sono – foi um impulso. Minha mãe atiçou algo em mim e não é nada relacionado ao _complexo de Édipo_, é uma coisa de orgulho, não dá para explicar. Não posso prometer que não acontecerá novamente, mas você tem que entender, você é _menor de idade_, é completamente errado e na minha profissão, isso pode literalmente _ferrar com tudo_. – O som da respiração compassada de Ginny interrompeu o discurso de Harry e ele finalmente olhou para ela – Se assustou tanto com minha _recusa_ que dormiu. – Ele resmungou enquanto levantava e pegava a garota no colo. – Descanse Ginny. – Ele disse ao depositar ela na cama _king size_.

* * *

_17:12, Apartamento CO19, Londres._

Harry se encostou na parede do apartamento e desligou o telefone.

- Ginny. – chamou depois de olhar no relógio _Audemars Piguet_, da coleção Tradição em Excelência, com apenas 20 exemplares do modelo no mundo todo, em seu braço e verificar que já havia quase uma hora que a menina estava dormindo. – Ginny. – Ele chamou de novo batendo na porta e abrindo com cuidado.

Harry viu, à medida que ia abrindo a porta do quarto, a visão da adolescente deitada na cama, coberta pelo grosso cobertor preto, dando para ver apenas o emblema de Oxford na blusa de frio que Harry havia-lhe emprestado.

- Ginny. – Ele chegou perto da cama e parou, com as pernas afastadas - Ginny, acorde.

- Hum. – ela respondeu, abrindo os braços na cama.

- Temos que ir embora. – Harry anunciou se afastando da cama – Acorde ou serei obrigado a te colocar como um saco de batatas na moto.

A ameaça surgiu exatamente o efeito que Harry gostaria, já que em menos de cinco minutos, Ginny estava com o moletom de Oxford e uma calça esporte da _Nike_ na sala dizendo-se pronta para sair.

- Isso não serve em mim. – Ginny constatou segurando a lateral da calça com uma mão enquanto pegava a mochila.

- Não esperava que servisse pequena. – ele brincou enquanto pegava a mochila pesada de Ginny com facilidade e recolhia as chaves da mesa de centro, assim como sua _Glock 17 9mm_, que ele colocou escondida na parte de trás da calça. Vestindo a jaqueta de couro, perguntou para Ginny: - Vamos?

_

* * *

20:02, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

- Mãe, chega! – Harry disse enquanto pegava o _BlackBerry _que tocava a um tempo no bolso – Potter. Oi Catherine. – Harry levantou a mão, como se pedisse desculpas aos pais e a Sirius e se afastou da bancada da cozinha, onde estavam sentados. – Você tem **certeza** que precisa dos meus serviços agora?

_- Sim senhor, foi pedido que avisasse o senhor em especifico._

- Essa ordem foi expedida por quem? – Harry disse assumindo uma postura séria.

- _Pelo diretor._

- Certo. Passe as coordenadas.

_- Mandarei um torpedo._ – Harry desligou o _BlackBerry_ e rapidamente voltou para a bancada.

- Amanhã conversamos sobre isso mãe. – Disse, ao ver que ela já abria a boca para lhe falar sobre os benefícios da boa hospedagem – Você me pediu e eu fiz, não importa como. Consegui encerrar o contrato com os meus inquilinos e vou para casa sábado, aí você vai poder parar de me importunar com os problemas da Srta Weasley.

- Harry Potter! – A mãe o reprimiu ao ver que Ginny entrava na cozinha – Não lhe eduquei assim.

- Sei bem. – Ele resmungou – Mas você não **pode** achar que tenho 12 anos ainda mãe. Tenho que ir agora. – Harry ia saindo quando trombou com Ginny, a menina ia caindo quando ele, usando seus reflexos ganhados pelos anos de treino na _CO19_, a segurou pela cintura e a colocou em pé novamente.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu envergonhada.

- Não foi nada. – Ele disse a soltando e acenando com a cabeça, se despedindo.

Ficaram observando Harry sumir e Ginny se sentou, se desculpando novamente, dessa vez por interrompê-los.

- Não se preocupe Ginny, você é da família. – Lily consolou-a e a serviu um copo de suco, que acabou entornando ao se assustar com Harry aparecendo novamente no arco da porta.

- Achei que iriam querer saber. – Ele anunciou – Sexta feira terá uma festa de congratulações para alguns agentes. Eu serei homenageado e vocês estão convidados.

- Oh! – Lily exclamou feliz e o filho foi embora – Ginny sabe o que isso significa?

- Não senhora.

- Compras!

_

* * *

Sexta-feira, 06:23, Casa dos Potter, Londres._

Ginny estava sentada na frente do notebook que havia ganhado dos Potter conversando com Luna.

_Ginny diz: _É, mas não o vejo desde quando ele anunciou sobre a festa de hoje à noite.

_Luna diz: _Mas você vai à festa, não vai?

_Ginny diz: _Vou.

_Luna diz: _Então vocês se verão lá.

_Ginny diz: _Não é a mesma coisa.

_Luna diz: _Então ligue para ele. Diz que precisam conversar.

_Ginny diz:_ Não! Não posso fazer isso.

_Luna diz: _Ginny, me leia. Quando que você ia imaginar que logo _em Londres_ você ia encontrar alguém que te interessasse? Aproveite que você está aí, corra atrás.

_Ginny diz: _Você não entende Luna, ele é filho das pessoas que me acolheram, é errado fazer isso com eles. Além do que, se qualquer coisa der errado, a convivência se tornará insuportável!

_Luna diz: _Você é quem sabe. Mas acredito que como você disse que ele está ficando no tal hotel e amanhã irá para a casa dele, vocês não se encontrarão muito. Acho que é um risco que você deveria correr agora, ligue, mande uma sms, faça alguma coisa.

_Ginny diz: _Não sei. Tenho que ir me arrumar para a escola Luna. Beijos, saudades.

Ginny fechou a janela em que conversava com Luna, e ia fechar o _chat _quando viu a placa "_Harry Potter está online_" subindo no canto. Ela ficou encarando o nome dele, em meio aos outros poucos online e, tomando coragem, abriu a janela para conversar.

_Ginny diz: _Bom dia.

A resposta demorou, mas veio.

_H. Potter diz: _Bom dia, algum problema?

_Ginny diz: _Nenhum. Não preciso de ter um problema para falar com você, preciso?

_H. Potter diz: _Não...

_Ginny diz: _É.

Ficaram sem falar nada por um tempo, Ginny pensava freneticamente no que dizer quando uma nova mensagem chegou.

_H. Potter diz: _Você queria me dizer alguma coisa?

_Ginny diz: _Não.

_Ginny diz: _Ou melhor, sim.

_H. Potter diz: _Sim ou não?

_Ginny diz: _Sim.

_H. Potter diz: _...

_Ginny diz: _Quanto vale o seu tempo?

_H. Potter diz: _Como assim?

_Ginny diz: _Quanto vale o seu tempo?

_H. Potter diz: _Não entendo o que você quer dizer com isso Ginny.

_Ginny diz:_ Me sinto confusa sobre aquele outro... dia. Preciso entender.

_H._ _Potter diz_: Não é como se eu fosse a pessoa certa para _clarear a sua mente_.

_Ginny diz_: Porque você me beijou aquele dia?

_H_. _Potter diz: _Foi um impulso.

_Ginny diz_: Novamente Harry, quanto vale o seu tempo?

_H. Potter diz_: Olha Ginny, eu tenho que ir, nós nos vemos a noite. Bom dia.

_Ginny diz: _Quanto Harry? Quanto vale?

_H. Potter diz:_ Até a noite Ginny.

* * *

NA: Não vou me desculpar, não vou dizer nada, sei que estou atrasadíssima e pronto. Não há desculpa que conserte o erro, então espero que tenham aproveitado esse – curto – capitulo, porque no próximo as coisas ficam... legais. =P

Respondendo aos comentários: **Joana Patricia: **Voltei, e postei. Obrigada por ler e comentar viu? Desculpa a demora...

**Amandinhanews: **Menina, sua empolgação me comoveu - me fez escrever - muito. A cada dia que abria meu email e via um novo comentário seu lá me sentia tão mal... =/ Postei e por isso, vou dedicar esse capitulo INTEIRINHO **A VOCÊ, AMANDINHANEWS**. Obrigada por tudo, esse capitulo saiu por causa de você!

Menos gente comentou nesse heim, será por que? O nível tá caindo? Meninas, me avisem para que eu possa mudar alguma coisa, não tem como eu saber se vocês não reclamarem. =/

Obrigada a quem **leu **e duplo obrigada a quem **comentou**. Nos vemos essa semana ainda (espero) com o próximo capitulo. Beijos.


End file.
